Zutara!
by zukoloverforever
Summary: Story about Zuko and Katara.mostly from katara's view.this is for my website....almost done!
1. the capture

Chapter 1: the capture

here is my fanfiction!a zutara story!

Katara woke suddenly.She did not remember all that had happened.All she remembered was zuko's ship was following them(Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka).She wasn't sure what the banished Prince wanted this time but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Aang.After a while they found an island on which they intended to hide on.They were hit from behind once on the island.She realized it couldn't have been Zuko because she knew for a fact that he didn't see them land and they where way ahead of his ship.She also realized where she was.She was in a small mitalic room.There were no windows.Just a metal door.In the corner there was a small hard bed on which she woke up on.She heard footsteps outside the door.

"Whose there?"She asked in a quivering voice,it was very cold in there.

She heard no answer.So she tried again.

"Whose there?!"She asked in now a more fierce voice.

"Shut up you peasant"Said a very rude guard.

Katara muttered "jerk" and went on thinking.Before long she heard someone open the door.It was Zhou.

"You"Katara said surprised.

"Me"Zhou said unenthusiastically.

"But why?I thought you were dead.And what do you want?"She asked.

"Because I have some unsolved things with the banished Prince or should I say The Blue Spirit?And I came in here to see if you were awake."Zhou replied.and at that Zhou exited the cell without another word.

Katara stood there stunned.She had had an incounter with the Bue spirit several months before that.She had been captured by Azula,Ty Lee, and Mai and the blue spirit saved her.She always wondered who was under that mask but she knew it couldn't have been Zuko.The blue spirit had saved her and Aang and without warning just left.

She knew Zhao was lying, he has to be,it wouldn't make since...or would it?I mean Azula was hunting the Avatar also, he just happen to get Katara as well.When she captured Aang the only way Zuko had any chance of getting the Avatar would be to have a costume.So he used the legendary blue spirit to get back they're capture.But that night he stayed with them.But he never spoke.

Katara started to get a headache.


	2. the escape and capture

Chapter 2:the escape/the capture

Katara had trouble sleeping.She awoke when she heard something as if there was a struggle taking place outside her door.It suddenly got quiet.The door swung open and there was the blue spirit.She jumped to her feet.

She was frightened of him now.She stepped back and felt the cold metal wall of the small room on her hands.

"I know who you are."She said quietly but still strong enough so he wouldn't know she was afraid.

The blue spirit twitched a bit but stepped closer.

She continued"Why help me,Zuko?"

At that the blue spirit spoke for the first time.

"Why do you think?"Zuko replied in a low cold voice.

"So it is you!"

"Of course it's me!who else would it be?"He said removing his mask.

"Don't have to be Rude about it." she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh shut up you water peasant!"Zuko snarled.

"All you firebenders are the same!Cold hearted,rude,selfish,jerks who kill people and destroy families for fun!"Katara yelled.

"Look, you are lucky that I even came"Zuko threw in "Peasant."

"Okay answer me this then."Katara sarted,but before she could say anything more she heard noises outside."Come on"Zuko pushed replacing the mask.Zuko pushed her out the door and she realized how big the ship really was.They satarted down the hall.

"When I have the mask on refer to me as The Blue Spirit got it?"Zuko said quickly and quietly yet harshly.

Katara gave a slight nod and continued down the hallway.She sarted to get annoyed at how mean he was being to her.

"I do not talk around people and you should respect that got it?"He said again.

Katara gave another slight nod.Starting to really really get annoyed.

"Where are we going Zuko...I mean oh great Blue Spirit?"she said sarcastically.

Zuko glared at her for a moment then moved his attention to the front of him.

"Back to my ship"He replied."You're my prisoner now."


	3. zuko's ship

Chapter 3: Zuko's ship

Katara knew that whatever zuko was going to do to her Zhao would do 100x worse.She then realized something.

"Where's Aang and Sokka?"she asked quietly.

Zuko stopped for a moment and then replied"not sure."Then walked on.

This confused Katara and frightened her.She then asked."Well if your not sure where Aang is then why get me?"

Zuko replied"Let me rephrase that.they are still on the island last I heard and NO MORE QUESTIONS."

Katara followed him cold and scared.She then asked"Can I ask one more question?"

"That was a question."Zuko replied harshly.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do, NOW SHUT UP UNTIL BE GET BACK TO MY SHIP."

"you know I'm not surprised you haven't asked me my name yet."Katara said.

"Should I care water girl.I mean I know it.Isn't it Kat-something?"Zuko replied.Katara stopped.

"Well yeah!The names Katara!"Katara replied back with anger building up inside.She continued when he tried to speak."NOT WATER PEASANT!NOT WATER GIRL!AND NOT KAT-SOMETHING!KA-TAR-A!

He stood there staring at her while she was still steeming with rage.He muttered something like "whatever" and moved on.

They now reached Zuko's ship.Zuko jumped over to his ship and waited for her.

"I can't!"she yelled.There was at least an 8 foot distance between the two ships.

Even though she didn't want to go over there she stragely felt safer with him.She looked down and saw the water then looked over towards the other ship.

"Wait, I have an idea!"She yelled after he took off his mask and she noticed the annoyed look on his face.

She waterbended the water around the two boats and made a bridge of ice from ship to ship.She hesitated a bit a walked across.when she was safely across she unfroze it and it fell.

Zuko quickly took off the outfit and straightened his training outfit that was underneath.

He then grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her into another cellar.

It was slightly bigger in a way then Zhao's.It had a small barred window and a small lumpy bed in the corner.It also had a small mirror above the bed.

Zuko threw her in and said"Tell anyone about me and The Blue Spirit and you will be sorry!"He then shut and locked the door.


	4. iroh's request

chapter 4: Iroh's request

Katara slept for 2 days being so tired.When she finally woke up it was dawn and she wondered what had woken her up.She realized she was on the small hard bed.She didn't rememeber falling asleep on it which was weird.

She felt like she was missing something,something important.she felt around on her neck expecting her mother's necklace which she touched regularly when she felt like something important was missing.It wasn't there.She started to panic.She then realized what had woken her up.Someone was unlocking the door but had a struggle.

It wasn't Zuko though(she was kinda glad).It was an older man she had met at the north pole.

"Sorry to bother you but I was worried about you"he said calmly.

"I'm fine thanks but i feel very cramped in this room."Katara replied yawning.

"Well I will try to talk Prince Zuko into letting you come out"He said a little worry in his voice.

"Good luck with that"katara said.

"I almost forgot,my nam is Iroh.I'm Prince Zuko's uncle."He added.

"Wait,THE general Iroh?!"Katara asked surprised.

"Well,I'm retired now of course"He replied.He then added"and you?Prince Zuko said Kat-something."

At this Katara got very annoyed with Zuko.

"My name is Katara"She said calmly.

She was saving her agression for Zuko.

He then bowed and exited.

After about an hour of doing nothing but wondering where her necklace and where her brother was she heard the lock being unlocked and the door opened.

It was Zuko.He said one word and by the look on his face he was dreading it."Come"

Katara tried to say that she was thankful that he saved her but zuko said"don't"and led her out to his Uncle.

Iroh was sitting at a small table sipping tea and eating soup.He beckaned Katara towards her and she sat down.

"Would you like some Jasmine Tea I find it quite relaxing?"He asked.

Katara shook her head"No thanks"she said quietly.

Zuko started firebending everywhere.

"Look Zuko need help with realizing his true destiny is not chosen by his father but by himself.try and get him to open up to you and he might leave the Avatar alone."he said quietly.

She shot up.

"YOU THINK I CAN GET HIM TO OPEN UP TO ME!HE IS SO HOT-HEADED AND EVEN AFTER PRACTICALLY YELLING MY NAME AT HIM HE STILL DIDN'T REMEMEBER IT!"Katara yelled.

She turned around to notice Zuko standing where she saw him last with a very suspicious face expression.He then turned and walked for the hallway in which they came.

"Oops"Katara said guiltily.and she sat back down.


	5. the shop

Chapter 5:the shop

After a couple of minutes Iroh said"I must go and make the ship change course.We need supplies."He got up and went through the hallway Zuko exited in.She sat there with guards above her and around her.

Zuko came out a little later.

"Where's Uncle?"

"You could ask more nicely"She murmured below her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Iroh went to change course because you need supplies."

"Oh,I guess I will stay out here and train then."

Katara froze.

"You actually train?"She asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know just wondering"

"Well yeah I train.Everyday.Usually morning."He said silently yet hotly.

He started to shoot fire from his fists and feet left and right.He did this trickly little firebending move here and there.He challenged shipmates every now and then but Katara lost interest after a while.

She went over to a railing and leaned over watching the water.She looked up and saw there was a dock ahead and they were stopping.

Iroh came out and took Zuko aside,Katara wasn't sure what he said but it sure seemed to get Zuko mad.AGAIN.

He started yelling"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH THAT WATER PEASANT!"This worried Katara.

His uncle put something in his hands and pushed him towards Katara.Zuko muttered something like"Wanna come to look around with me"

Katara nodded slightly knowing she had no other choice.After getting off the ship they started walking around a little market place.

They found a shop owned by pirates and was looking around when Katara spotted a water hair piece.She liked it a lot.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"She said not knowing who she was talking to.

"1 gold coin"Said the pirate with a smile.

"Oh I can't I don't have any money"she said sadly.The pirate's smile faded.

She put it down and stepped back to look at some waterbending scrolls.She already knew all the moves and noticed some weren't right.

She turned around to see Zuko with the water hair piece in his hand.He gave the money to the pirate and gave the piece to Katara without looking at her and walked out of the shop.She was stunned.She then realized he left and ran to catch up with him.

"Zuko,Thank you"She muttured under her breath while looking down.

"Don't mention it...really don't and call me Prince Zuko."He said dully and walked back to his ship.

(Later that day...near nightfall)

Katara admired the water hair piece while looking in the mirror above the lumpy bed ,As she put it in her hair.

There was a knock on the door both Iroh and Zuko entered.

"Where did you get the lovely hair piece?"Iroh asked.

Katara glared at Zuko and when he showed no sign of wanting her to lie she said"Zuko gave it to me,He bought it from some Pirates."

Zuko glared at her.She quickly looked away and blushed.

"Oh well it looks lovely on you.Now I will leave you two alone."Iroh said exiting.

That was what katara wanted least to hear.

"Zuko i wanted to thank you again.I love it."she said silently.She then realized what she had said.

"I told you..."zuko began.

"...not to bring it up"Katara finished."I know but you say a lot of things but do you really mean them?"she asked.

"Look my Uncle..."Zuko started.

"Told you to buy me something."Katara finished for him."I know that too.But you didn't have to."

He didn't reply.He simply walked away.

Katara cursed under her breath and said"This will be harder than I thought."she then laid down on the lumpy bed and closed her eyes.


	6. questions asked and answered

Chapter 6:Questions asked&answers

Katara woke up the next day.She was worried about her brother and Aang.She also wondered where her mother's necklace was, then Iroh came in.

"Prince Zuko would like a word" He said.He then exited the room and Zuko came in.

"I have decided to let you roam around the ship freely.Go where you like and guards will not follow you."Zuko exited without another word.

Katara knew Iroh put him up to this so she wasn't happy with him but she has happy she wasn't going to be followed around.

Katara roamed the ship for a while then she decided to go inside and look around.

She went down a hall and followed it all the way through.She looked into rooms and cells but found nothing interesting and soon grew bored.She then found a door that said "Prince Zuko" on it.

She silently opened the door.Nobody was in there.There was a bed,two red flags with fire insignias on it,a table with candles, and a chest with no lock.She was very interested in the chest.

She closed the door and went over to the chest to open it.

She found a journal which she decided not to open(there was a lock), a fire hair piece which she figured out that women usually wore, and a painting of a family.Two kids and parents.

She was looking at the painting when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What are you doing in my room?"It was Zuko(of course)

"Uh-oh"Thought Katara.

"Zuko please I didn't mean to"She pleaded,"I'm sorry."

Zuko glared at her for a moment then said "You probably wanna ask a question now, right?"He asked dully.

"Umm, yeah that would be good."Katara said stunned.

"Don't you always?"Zuko said with a more dull voice.

"Who is this?"She asked pointing at the painting.

"This was my mother,Ursa,me,my father,ozai,and my sister Azula...as you know."He replied a little annoyed.

"Was?"she asked.

"Yeah she died when I was 6"He said"My father killed her."

"Oh my!"Katara gasped."Zuko,I never knew.I'm sorry"

"Yeah whatever"he said"Anything else?"

"Was this hers?"She asked holding up the fire hair piece.

Zuko nodded."Oh I'm sorry"and she put it down.

"Remember that blue necklace I had?"

He looked up and nodded slightly.

"I lost it.It was my mother's.She died when the fire nation invaded my,what you would call it,piece of ice I lived on.Zhao killed her."She said sadly.

Zuko looked guilty for some reason.

"If you find it please return it to me"she pleaded.

Zuko nodded.

She stepped up to him and he stepped back a little.She rose her hand and touched his scar.He slapped her hand away quickly.

"How did you get it?"

"I dishonored my father"He said quickly and quietly.

"How?"

"Why do you care?!"he asked fiercly.

"Because I just do!Unlike firebenders,Waterbenders actually like and care about people"

"Fine!"He said.

"It was 3 years ago,I was 14.They were having a meeting in the war room.Well Uncle warned me that if I go in I must keep my mouth shut.It was not in my place to say anything yet.I didn't listen.One of the generals wanted to use new recruits as bait when we were about to invade Omashu.I didn't aprove.I spoke out.I had to have an Agni Kai with one of the generals or so I thought.I spoke out in my father's war room against his country's plans so I was therby speaking out against my father.I had to duel him.I refused.He gave me this"Zuko said quickly and simply.

He said pointing at his scar."He didn't only scar me he disowned me and said the only way I was to get my honor back was to return with the Avatar."

Katara knew that wasn't the whole story.There was more and she wanted to find out more.She then tried imagining Zuko without a scar and him being 14.She couldn't.

"But how was that dishonoring though?"She asked."I mean to me you just cared about your country and your people."

"What do you know about honor?"He asked harshly."Peasants know nothing about honor!You wouldn't know honor if it slapped you across the face!"

At this Katara broke even though she felt sorry for him"YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!" and she slapped him across the face.She then Waterbeended the water she had in her pouch to form around his body and she froze him.

"YOU WERE NOT BEING DISHONORABLE YOU IDIOT!YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE BECAUSE YOUR FATHER SAID SO!"She screamed.

"Yes it was.It wasn't in my place to say that"Zuko said his temper rising.AGAIN!

"WHO CARES IF IT WAS IN YOUR PLACE OR NOT ZUKO!YOU DEFENDED YOUR COUNTRY AND YOUR PEOPLE!HOW IS THAT BAD?"She finished.

"I don't know"he said silently."Now if you dont mind I would like to be alone"he said calmly yet she could tell him temper was being smacked down and he didn't like it.

"NO!"she yelled.

"OUT!"Zuko screamed.

"FINE!"Katara said in rage.She unfroze him and put the water back in her pouch.

Katara exited in disgust and rage yet she still felt sorry for the banished Prince.His father killed his mother yet Zuko still wanted to impress him?

Katara spent the rest on the time waterbending outside.She then went back to her "room" and laid down.

"This is going to be really hard to do"she said to herself."But I didn't even think I would get this far"

And she closed her eyes.


	7. the problems

Chapter 7:the problems

Katara woke up with something in her hand.It was her necklace!She put it around her neck and tied it in the back.She was so happy to get the necklace back.She knew in her heart who gave it back to her.

"Zuko" she said silently to herself.She gave a slight smile at the sound of his name being used in a good way.

There was a knock on the door.It was Zuko.

"Can I talk to you?"he asked.

"Umm sure"she said then she whispered to him as she passed."Thanks for the necklace"

Zuko actually gave a slight smile then it faded.

They went to the front of the ship and started talking.

"So you grew up on a block of ice?"Zuko asked obviously not interested but trying to make conversation.

"Well yeah it would seem like that to a firebender but to me it was my home."She said silently.

Zuko had a guilty look on his face.

"You know,I'm not very good with apoligies"Zuko said."So,I'm sorry."he murmured.

"I'm sorry too Zuko,I mean Prince Zuko."she added quickly.

"Zuko is fine.When people hear Prince Zuko they are afraid but they still laugh so just call me Zuko."he said blandly.

"Umm ok.so why are you being so nice to me?I mean I'm still your prisoner right?"she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions"He said with a slight smile.It faded quickly."Just enjoy it while it lasts."

"OK"She said.She felt sad because she missed Sokka and Aang.

"You miss them,your brother and the Avatar."Zuko said looking at her.

"Yeah I do"she said sadly.

"Well you should talk about it with my uncle.I'm not a very good listener but he is."He said even though he didn't seem to care.

"No"She said."Thanks though"and she ran to her cell.

She sat on the bed and began to cry.After about 2 hours she thought that going outside to waterbend would help her so she did.Yet she continued to cry and she bumped into Zuko.

For some reason she couldn't look him in the eye with her crying.She still continued to cry though.

She looked up at Zuko.He had a sad look on his face.

"I know you miss them but It's okay."he said unsuringly.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm very sorry.I wish I could understand you better."she said.

"what?"

"well I mean I thought I understood you at first but the more I think it over I start to think,I never once stopped to think how you felt.Why you chased Aang.I kinda thought you were crazy."

"Oh"he said doubtfully."It's ok.I'm hard to understand."

"Thanks,can I go and practice my waterbending now?

"Whatever"He said.

She wiped her eyes and went to the side of the boat.


	8. the chase

Chapter 8:The chase

Katara was waterbending on the back of the ship when Zuko came out with a telescope in his hands.

"What's going on?"Katara asked Zuko dropping the water she was waterbending from lack of attention.

"Zhao is coming to get you back"He said with a harsh yet protective voice.

"Oh God.Does that guy ever give up?"

"No He doesn't believe me I've tried to stop him."

Iroh came out and told them some news.

"There is an island over there about a mile away.You guys have to swim over there while I hold them off.It's big enough to hide on.

"Wait both of us?"Zuko said harshly.

"Yes otherwise Katara may die."He said with a calm yet worried voice.

"Fine"Zuko said not as harshly but like he was bored.

They went to the front of the ship.

"Grab onto me."Katara said.

"What?"Zuko said surprised.

""JUST DO IT!"She screamed.

He grabbed onto her arm..

She waterbended the water into a sort of bridge and she jumped onto the water then made it form with her body with him on her arm.She shot towards the island but made sure to stay low enough so that Zhao wouldn't see them.

"Hold on tighter you're slipping!"She yelled over the roar of the water around them.

"Don't tell me what to do!"Zuko said with a mouth full of water.

"DON'T START WITH ME ZUKO I CAN DROP YOU IF I WANT!"

When they reached the island she lowered them down towards the shore.

She waterbended the water off of her.

"A little help over here?"Zuko said pointing at his clothes.

"Can't you firebend the water into drying?"

"I would burn myself probably."He said his temper rising...AGAIN!!!!!!

She waterbended the water out of his clothes then she transformed it into a waterwhip and she hit him across the face with it.

"What was that for?"he said his temper rising...AGAIN!

"You didn't say please"She said simply.

Zuko's temper rose even more.

They started to run into the forest to look for somewhere to hide.

They found a cave a little after dark.

They heard Zhao talking not far from the cave.

"I'm going to go and try to rediret Zhao away from here."Zuko said getting up.

"What?No!Don't leave me here in the dark!All I have is my waterbending!

"Fine I will be right back."Zuko said leaving.

He came back with his arms filled with wood.He set it down lit it with his firebending.

"Better?"He asked a little annoyed.

"No!If you go out there you will die!and I don't want that."she finished quietly.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do."Katara said even though that wasn't what she WANTED to say.

"I won't die,I promise.I'll be back."Zuko said with a calm voice.

Katara started to cry.She couldn't hold it in anymore.s

"I've gotten a little too close to you I know it,but now I can't let go.Everytime I care about someone they vanish!My mother, my father, my brother,Aang, now you!"she said between sobs.

"Wait what happened to your father?"Zuko asked interested.

"He went to fight in the war.I haven't seen him in three years."

"Yeah but still it isn't right.I shouldn't have feeling towards you.Your my mortal enemy.It's not suppose to happen!"

Zuko hesitated for a moment then hugged her realizing he had feelings for her too.

"It's ok Katara.I will be back.Soon."

She looked up.

"You called me Katara?"She asked surprised Yeah glad he said her name.

"Well of course that's your name right?"Zuko said in a warm voice.

"Well yeah but that's the first time you ever said it."Katara said.She stopped crying."I still don't want you to leave"she said hugging him tighter."

"I know"

She lookup up at him.They looked up into each others eyes.They're faces moved closer together.Just then Zuko turned away.

"I'm going to go now.They're close."Zuko said looking away from her.

Katara just stared at him.

"Zuko please come back alive."She said as he was turning away.

"I will I promise" he said not looking at her.

"Bye zuko"she whispered to him but he didn't hear.

He was gone.

"I can't believe I'm in love with Zuko"Katara thought.She knew he was thinking the same thing.

After a 5 hours she started to worry.She wasn't sure if he was ok or if he was dead.This scared Katara a lot.

"Where are you Zuko?"She said silently.

Just then she heard a noise.

"Zuko?"she whispered.

"Katara?"Said a low cracked voice.

"Zuko!"

Katara rushed over to him and helped him over to the fire he had made 5 hours ago.He was limping and he was bleeding oh his chest,upper arm,and lower lip.

"Oh Zuko!You're hurt!"

"No really?"he said sarcastically.

"We need to get to some water.I'll be able to heal you."

"Waterbenders can heal?"Zuko asked surprised."I thought all you had was just bending the water."

"Yeah,I can heal wounds,scars,and cuts."

"Scars?"He asked with little hope in his voice.

"Yeah why?"She asked.Then she caught on."Oh I can with the water I got from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole.But later.I have to save your life."Katara said.

"I'm not worth it"Zuko said.

"What?"

"I'm not worth it."Zuko repeated.

"Yes you are!"Katara said surprised.

"Well I have realized that my father does not care anymore so I'm not going to chasing the avatar anymore.Zhao did this to me and that's what he told me."

"Zuko thank you."She said with a relieved voice."We have to get to shore"

It was dawn now so they could see better.

She propped him against her and was supporting him as they walked.

"I will save you Zuko,I promise.You kept your promise,It's my turn."

"You have kept your promise"He said."You kept my secret"

"That didn't count"Katara said."I had to.I thought you would kill me if I didn't."

"Oh yeah sorry about that Katara,"He said.

"It's fine,you hated me then rememeber?"She asked with a little jump of heart when he said her name.

Zuko didn't speak after that.

Katara kept saying things like"It will be okay"and"You'll be fine".It seemed to settle her nerves more than his.


	9. life,death, and stuff

Chapter 9:Life,Death, and Stuff

Katara finally found the shore.She set him down on the sand.She removed his shirt to be able to heal his chest and his upper arm.She then saw that it was bigger than she thoguht it was(both his chest and the wound)

She waterbended the water preparing to heal him.The water formed around her hands.

She knelt beside Zuko and placed her hands in the spots of the wounds and immediatly started to heal them.She finished after a 30 minutes.

He stood up.

"Thank you Katara."Zuko said with a slight smile.it seemed to Katara that he wanted to die.

"Don't mention it"Katara said."Why do you want to die so much?"

"I don't anymore"Zuko said looking at her."I finally realized my father does not love me thanks to Zhao.

She started to waterbend herself up to see where they were.She came back down.

"Zhao isn't on the island and I can't see his ship."Katara said.

Zuko knew where Zhao was.

"He's on my ship.Waiting for us to go back."

Katara went back up to get a better look,but saw something else.

"Appa!"She yelled.

She landed back down on the ground.

"I saw them!I saw Aang and Sokka!And they saw me!"She said with a smile.The smile faded.She thought for a minute.

"I'm not going with them"She said silently."I'm staying with you."

"You can't!You miss your brother and the Avatar too much!"He said surprised.

"Didn't you hear me?I said I'm staying with you.I stick to what I say.Sorta like you"

"Are you sure?"Zuko asked.

"Positive.When Aang and my brother land, Sokka will attack you with his boomerang.I will freeze it with a little waterbending and we can go from there."She finished.Aang just might Attack you but I highly doubt it.


	10. the rescue and the heartbreak

Chapter 10:The rescue and the heartbreak

When Aang and Sokka landed they did exactly what Katara said.Sokka threw his boomerang at Zuko which Katara froze with a little water.

"What did you do that for?"Sokka asked as Katara grabbed onto Zuko's arm and stood next to him.

"You almost hurt him"She said simply.

"But why do you care?"Aang asked.

"Well,because I'm staying with Zuko"She said."I-I live him.A lot.I-I actually love him,I think."

Sokka fainted.Aang's arrows and eyes started to glow.He was going into the avatar state.She started to rise into the air.

"Oh no!"Katara exclaimed.She let go of Zuko and ran to Aang.She grabbed his hand and pulled him down and hugged him.

"Aang he has changed.I helped him.He saved my life over 3 times,and i have saved him."she whispered in his ear.

Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing.

"But why Zuko?"He asked.

"Because I love him I think."she said simply.

Sokka had woken up and heard what she had said.

"But Zuko is two years older than you!"Sokka said.

"So?I'm two years older than Aang!"

"Yeah but Aang is good!"Sokka said.

"SO IS ZUKO!"She yelled.

"Oh is he?"Sokka asked.

"YEAH I AM1"Zuko put in."I am not going to chase you anymore Avatar"Zuko said to Aang.

"Really why?"Aang asked.

"Because I have realized 2 things.1 you people ask a lot of questions and 2 I can choose my own destiny and I have."zuko answered.

"Oh well okay but Katara are you sure?"Aang said avoiding eye contact with Sokka.

Katara looked back up at zuko for a moment then looked back at Aang.

"Yes,I'm sure but hold on."

Katara whispered in Zuko's ear.

"Do you think you could teach Aang how to firebend?"She asked Zuko.

Zuko thought a moment then nodded slightly.

"Aang?Do you want to learn firebending from Zuko?"She asked the young airbender.

"Would he teach me without hurting me?"Aang asked harshly.

"Yes and I will be there watching."Katara answered.

Aang nodded and looked over at Sokka who(of course)was looking for food.

"Now the problem is getting Zhao off the ship."Zuko said.

"We got rid of Zhao a long time ago."Aang said.

"Good you guys can go back to zuko's ship,I have to talk to Zuko in private."Katara said blushing and smiling.

Sokka took appa to zuko's ship but Aang hid behind a tree.

"Katara are you sure this is a good idea?"Zuko asked as Katara hugged him.

"Yes I'm positive."She said.

She then looked up at Zuko.they're eyes met.They're heads moved closer together.They then kissed.Katara realized that his lips were warm and she remembered how cold his heart was.She wanted to be his.She wanted him to be hers.She loved him and he loved her.

Aang watched helplessy as his best friend and his ex-enemy were lip-locked.

Katara broke it off giggling.

"What's so funny?"zuko asked with a smile.

"All of this.I used to be just a water peasant to you,Now I'm much more."Thay started kissing again.

Aang then left for Zuko's ship as Zuko and Katara Still standing there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

just wanted to remind you guys to review!pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!


	11. Aang's heartache

chapter 11: Aang's heartache

The sun was about to set and Katara and Zuko were still there kissing not knowing what time it was.Sokka flew to them from Appa.

"Eww,What are you guys doing?!"Sokka screamed as he landed.When they gave no response he continued."I just wanted to tell you Aang has locked himself in a cell and won't talk to anyone."Sokka said.

Katara stopped kissing Zuko for once.

"Oh geez!"Katara said knowig it was her fault.

"What?"Zuko asked not knowing Sokka was there."Oh hey,Sokka"He said with a guilty smile.

"Don't talk to me like you know me!"Sokka yelled grabbing his bumeraang.

"Sorry.What's going on?"Zuko asked as Katara ran over to Appa.

"Aang is in a cell crying I think"Sokka answered.

"Oh geez this is all my fault!"Zuko said running over to Appa and jumping up.

"Yeah I know it IS ALL YOUR fault"Sokka said with a laugh.

Katara simply said"Yip yip"and left Sokka there.

"Hey what about me?"Sokka screamed.

"Sorry,Sokka this is important.Walk!"Katara yelled back with a satisfied smile.

"Fine!"Sokka screamed.

Katara gave another smile and went towards Zuko's ship.

"I wonder why he is crying"Zuko said holdong on super tight because he hated the fluffy monster.

"He's crying?Sokka didn't tell me that"Katara said making Appa go faster.

"Yeah that's what your brother said"Zuko said hanging on tighter and closing his eyes.

"Zuko?Do you regret meeting me?"Katara asked not looking at him.

"This really isn't the time to talk about it"Zuko replied looking away.

"Fine we can talk about it later"Katara said anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean to anger you."Zuko said as they landed.Katara didn's answer she simply ran inside to look for Aang.When she found it she unlocked it and entered.

"You know this isn't your room."Katara said Aang didn't answer.

"Hey Momo?Go find Sokka on that island over that way.OK?Make sure he's alright."

Momo Screached and he took off.

"Why?"Aang asked still looking at the metal wall.

"Why what?"Katara asked as she sat next to him.

"Why Zuko?"Aang asked.

"Because Aang.When we were on that island we grew a bond to eachother and we...I can't let go.Katara said as a tear ran down her face.Aang turned.

She took Aang's hand and pulled him close to her.She hugged him.There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"Katara said quietly.Zuko entered.

"Err Aang?My crew has set up several rooms for you and Katara's brother down the hall.They are big but Katara I made sure yours was the biggest."Zuko finished.

"Thank you."Aang said as more tears ran down his face.

"Aang I never meant to.."Zuko started.

"What?Hurt me?"Aang said."That was your whole point of taking Katara."

"Well,I thought at first I was holding her as my prisoner but it became much more.We started talking then that island and the cave.It just happened so fast."Zuko said.

"There was a cave?Even in life and death the Katara I know wouldn't have gone in there with a firebender nevertheless the banished Prince of it all!"Aang said.

"Aang we both have changed."Katara said.

"Apparently"Aang said as he took his staff and ran out.

"Now can we talk about it?"Katara asked.

Zuko gave her a look to tell her that he didn't want to talk but he then nodded slightly.


	12. the talk

Chapter 12:The talk

Zuko and Katara left for Zuko's room.They entered and Zuko closed the door.Katara sat on his bed.

"So what are we suppose to talk about?"Zuko asked pacing.

"What happened back there.Thats what."Katara said annoyed with his annoyance.

"Well?"Zuko said waiting.

"Well?What?I'm breaking his heart!That's what!"Katara said.

"He's breaking his own heart."Zuko said sitting down next to her.

"How could you say that?!"Katara said getting up."It's my fault not his!"

"Your fault?What did you do wrong?Choose me over Aang?!Zuko yelled at her."Look that other girl the blind one is better for him.She's his age."Zuko finished.

"Blind girl?You mean Toph?He hasn't seen her in a couple of months."

"Then while I teach him firebending we can give that big fluffy monster thing he rides a rest and we can travel that way."Don't worry.You didn't do anything but chose the right person."Zuko said simply hugging her and giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"I guess."She said."Okay now lets talk about us."She continued grabbing onto him as he tried to walk away.

"Not right now."zuko said with a worried voice.

"Yes right now"Katara said letting go of him quick enough to waterbend the water she had in her pouch to the door and freeze it.

"That will be really easy to melt with the flick of wrist."Zuko said.

"No it won't!"Katara said and without thinking she ran to the door and froze herself to the door so if he were to try and melt it sh would get burnt."HA!"

"Fine we can talk."Zuko said realizing there was no other way out.

"Good"Katara said as she unfroze herself and put the water back in her pouch.

"First off you need to know I'm ALWAYS right.As you have noticed.Second please dont tell me I'm sleeping in that cell anymore!"Katara cried.

"Why would I make you do that?!"Zuko asked stunned.

"Umm.I dont know."Katara admitted guiltily.

He got up and opened the door but before Katara could figur out what he was doing he spoke.

"See that room that is 100x bigger than the rest?"He asked pointing to the door across his.

"That's yours."He said simply.She screamed.

"ZUKO!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"She said jumping up and down."AT FIRST WHEN YOU TOLD ME EARLIER TODAY.I THOUGHT YOU MEANT BIGGER THAN AANG'S OR SOKKA'S!"She screamed again.

"Calm down!"Zuko said putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her down from jumping again.

"Sorry"Katara said and she hugged Zuko.

"Ok so what's next"Zuko said after he hugged her back.

"We need to talk about...The thing."Katara said looking away and blushing.

"What?"Zuko asked confused.

"The...the...Kiss."She finished still looking away.

"Umm can we not?It's getting late."Zuko said pulling off his training outfit so he was in his underclothes.

"Yeah ok."She said and she walked out.

Katara took off her robes and got into bed.

Katara finally got to sleep thinking about what she would say to Aang.


	13. the midnight talk and stalk

Chapter 13:the midnight talk and stalk

Katara woke up to see a small figure at her side.She jumped and fell out of her Queen sized bed.

"Aang?"She whispered to the darkness.

"Sorry Katara,didn't mean to frighten you."Aang said to her.

"It's Ok."Katara replied sleepily.

"Katara get your robe on and we can go to the deck to talk."

Katara grabbed her training robe thingy and pulled it over her underclothes.She walked out with Aang.

What she didn't know Zuko was behind her.

"Aang are you okay?"Katara asked.

"No"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"Will you please talk to me"Katara pleaded to the young airbender.

They walked out onto the deck into the direct moonlight.

"Well.Sokka and I have been talking."Aang said.

"And?"She said worrily.

"Sokka wants to stay here but I think I need to leave.I feel I need to learn firebending from someone who I trust"Aang said with a sigh.

"No"Katara swhispered."I won't let you go.I won't let you leave me,She whispered.

"What?"Aang asked.

"NO!"Katara screamed and she broke down in tears.

"Katara I'm really sorry.I didn't mean to make you cry"Aang said worrily.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!!!!!"Katara screamed again.

Lights from the ship started to flicker on from rooms.

"Katara I have to."Aang said."You broke my heart and me being around you isn't good for me"

"AANG THIS ISN'T WHAT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!"Katara screamed again.

Katara was now down on the deck floor.

Zuko came out of hiding fully dressed but she didn't notice.

"IF YOU GO...I...I...I WONT EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"Katara said as Sokka came out.And without another word she waterbended herself up and shot off into the open ocean.

She didn't know where she was going.She knew she just couldn't be there right then.

back at the ship

"Look at what you did!"Zuko yelled at Aang.

"He didn't do anything!"Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"Oh yeah?Well you just tell me why my GIRLFRIEND,YOUR SISTER,JUST WATERBENDED HERSELF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!"Zuko said his voice rising.

"Sokka this was my fault I should have just gone."Aang said sinking down to sit on the deck floor.

"I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU TWO BUT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT KATARA.I'm going to find her."He finished in a whisper.

Zuko then firebended himself up to follow Katara ignoring the pain the fire was causing him.

back to Katara

She landed on an island with lots of trees.She walked in a little and found a waterfall leading into a small clear lake.

She took off her training robes and she let down her hair.She then stepped in and she dived in.

back to zuko

Zuko landed and found small footprints leading to the waterfall.He looked down to see her robes and the things that held up her hair.

He looked out into the water and saw her come up.

"KATARA!"He yelled out to her.she turned and saw him.She swam towards him underwater(quiet fast I might add).She poked her head up at the shore.

"Come in"She said obviously forgetting what had just happened several minutes ago."It's fun and relaxing."

Zuko shook his head

"Why not?"

"Because I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't swim.I'm terrified of water."

"Oh."Katara said.

"It's not my fault!Firebender instinct.Water puts out fire."

"Hmm.I have an idea."


	14. the lesson

Chapter 14:The Lesson

Katara came out of the water.

"Ok now off with your training outfit because you are going to get wet."Katara said.

He wimpered for a moment then he obeyed her.

"Now take my hand."She said holding out her hand.

He again obeyed and grabbed onto her hand and she led him to the water far enough so that the water was up to her neck but it was but to his upper arms.

She was waterbending him up for a while in the water so he could get used to it.

She lowered him and she asked"Ready yet?"

"No but I feel I dont have a choice."

"And you are right you dont have a choice now come here."Katara said with a smile.

"Umm I dont think so"and he started to walk out.

She froze all the water around him so he couldnt move.He then tried to warm the ice around so it would melt but there was too much.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am ALWAYS right.Like it or not Zuko."Katara said with strength in her voice.

"Fine"He said"Just let me go I'm freezing for a firebender."

Katara did so and he was free.

After a couple of hours she taught him how to swim...mostly.

Dawn finally came and they were still in the water.

"Okay recap."Katara said"Backstroke to me"

He tried to do a backstroke but he was doing it baddly.

"No like this"She corrected him"Your not moving your legs enough."

"Why should I care?"Zuko asked walking out to rest.

"I dont remember"She said."I'm to tired to care about you caring."

Then she remembered what had happened with Aang.

She shot up.

"Do you regret meeting me?"She asked.

"Katara..."Zuko said.

"Zuko answer me"

"Why would I?"Zuko asked.

"I...I don't know.Because of Aang?"

"What?"

"Nothing you wouldn't understand."

She waterbended the water off of her and pulled on her robe.She sat back down as a tear ran down her face.

"I know about Aang"Zuko said noticing her face.

"But how...?"She started.

"Because I was there."He asnswered.

"Oh.What should I do Zuko?"Katara asked hugging him.

"I...Think...You should talk to him."Zuko said slowly.

"I don't know"Katara said letting go of him.

"Trust me."Zuko said with a smile.She got up and walked away.

"What am I going to do with that girl?"Zuko asked himself."Follow her"He answered his own question.

back to Katara

Katara went to the edge of the ocean.She waterbended the water around her again and shot towards Zuko ship was.

zuko

Zuko got up and put his trainign outfit back on over his underclothes.

Zuko firebended himself up again and shot towards his ship after Katara again ignoring the pain.

Katara

Katara landed oh Zuko's ship and noticed Aang in the same spot she left him in but he was sitting.

"Aang?Are you okay?"Katara asked him.

"No"

"Can I talk to you?"

And without looking at her he said."Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?Now come on and we can talk inside."

She held out her hand but he airbended himself up and walked in front of her without talking to her.


	15. the understanding

Chapter 15:The understanding

Once they got to her room she closed the door.Aang sat down on the huge bed.She walked over and sat next to him.

"Aang you don't have to leave."Katara said silently.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave."Aang said without looking up.

"Because I doubt you will find another firebending teacher that wont try and kill you first."Katara said simply.

"Give me two reasons."Aang said still not looking up.

"Easy.I'll miss you too much."Katara said simply.

"Three?"Aang said looking up.

"AANG!"Katara said."Tell me what you need to tell me."

"Who said I need to tell you anything."He said.

"Aang I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering on spill it."Katara said.

"Fine.It's just I feel you lied to me."

"What?When?"

"Remember when I first met you?You said we were a family no matter what happened."

"Aang we still are a family."

"Are we?Ever since you met Zuko you've changed"

"We all have."Katara said.

"No Katara.I feel you aren't the same person I met when I came out of the ice."

"Aang I am the same person.Just older.We all are.Aang please stay because Zuko came up with an idea.Aang made a psh type a sound as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in"Aang said.Zuko walked in.He ran over towards Katara.

"Are you okay?"He asked Katara.

"Zuko your hurt.Burns?"Katara said examining his burns on his arms and legs."I can heal them"

"Not now."He said."Are YOU ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."She said looking over at Aang."I was just telling Aang about your idea."She said.

"Oh continue"He said stepping to the side while he was rubbing his arms.

"Thank you."She turned to Aang."Zuko thought that while your learning firebending from him,we can head back and visit Toph."She said."I know you must miss her."She finished.

"WE CAN GO AND SEE TOPH?"Aang said with a smile."I just might stay then."He said calmly.

"Good we are all settled"Zuko said."All I know is I need some sleep.You guys need some too."He told them.

"Ok see you later Zuko."She got up and kissed him lightly on the lips and noticed Aang."Sorry"She said blushing.

"It's okay.I have seen way worse from you two.Bye!"Aang said as he exited.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other.

"You don't think..."they said together."This will be harder than I thought."They said together.

Katara looked up at Zuko and looking at his scar she said"Hmm maybe."

"Maybe what?"Zuko asked.

"Err nothing.Right now I'm too tired to do anything anyway."She said still looking at his scar.

"See you later."she said sitting back down.He walked over to her and bent down and kissed her.Just then Sokka walked in.

"EWW!"Sokka screamed and he ran out closing the door behind him.

Zuko and Katara started to laugh.

"Is it safe?"Sokka asked from outside the door.

"Sokka just get in here!"Katara yelled still laughing.

"Geez women don't have to go all grr on me!"Sokka said as he walked in the door.

"No she doesn't because that's my job."Zuko said.

"Ha Ha very funny!Hey Zuko?Is there any food around here?"Sokka asked.

"Sokka?"Katara asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"


	16. the note

Chapter 16:The note

Sokka turned to leave but Zuko put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait.Talk to Uncle.He will tell you where to get some food."

"FOOD!"Sokka said his mouth watering.He ran out at top speed.

Katara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It reminds me of the time he drank cactus juice."Katara managed to get out.

"What?"

"I'll tell you it later."She said to him."Right now I need some sleep."She said yawning.

"Ok See you later."Zuko said exiting.But Katara didn't sleep.

She got up and went over to her dresser that she never noticed and opened it.

She found the water hair piece that Zuko had bought for her but with a note attached to it.

I realized that Zuko bought this for you.I know he

Loves you.I think it would look lovely

On you.I also realized you care for Zuko

Very much also.

Even if I can't do anything about it.

You often confuse me.

Often you also seem to be confused.It's

Unbearable to look at you and Zuko together sometimes but I feel Toph is better for me.

Aang

Katara could see the message on the side.She took the note off and set it in the drawer and closed it again.She placed the water piece in her hair and walked out.

She went to Aang's room to find him sleeping.She closed the door and went to Zuko's room.

She opened the door to find him meditating.

"Zuko?"Katara said.

"Katara I thought you were asleep."Zuko said.He turned and saw the water piece in her hair.

"Wow"Zuko said."You look...wow"

"Yeah I know"Katara said smiling."Hey Zuko can I ask you a question?"She asked him.

"Of course"Zuko said surprised.

"Umm.Ok.What would you say if I told you that Aang wrote me a love note?"Katara asked.

To Katara's advantage Zuko laughed.

"I probably wouldn't be surprised."He said still laughing.

"Oh what if I told you in that note he secretly said that he loved me?"Katara said.

Zuko laughed harder.

"I still wouldn't be surprised."

"Yes but would you be mad?"

"Umm maybe jealous a bit but not mad.Why?"

"Well he did write me a note.He attached it to the hair piece I'm wearing."Katara said.

Zuko said nothing.

"Please dont be mad."Katara pleaded.

"What?I'm not mad but can I just see the note?"Zuko asked.

"Err.Sure."Katara said.She got up and exited and reentered about after a second.

Zuko read it over.He laughed.

"You mean you never noticed he liked you?"Zuko asked surprised.

"Well not really."She said truthfully.

"Are you serious?"He followed you around like a sick Turtle-duck!"Zuko said.

"Oh.He did?"Katara asked.

Just then Aang walked in.Zuko hid the note behind his back.Aang saw the hair piece in Katara's hair.

He looked away and blushed.


	17. when a firebender and airbender collide

chapter 17:WHEN A FIREBENDER AND AN AIRBENDER COLLIDE INTO ONE

"Oh hi Aang"Katara said with a smile.

"Do you want to learn firebending today?"Zuko asked as he lit his finger and burnt the note.

"Yeah okay."Aang said.

"Shall we start?"Zuko said dropping the ashes of the note onto the ground.

"Sure."Aang said as he walked out.

"Why did you burn that note?"Katara asked him noticing the ashes.

"Why do you care?"Zuko asked her.

"Same question Zuko."Katara said to him.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I'm suppose to."Zuko said."What's your reason?"

Aang walked in before she could answer.

"Would you two stop playing and hurry?"Aang said.He exited again.

"Hurry get your training suit on"Katara said exiting too.

Katara hurried through the halls to find Aang and Sokka.

Katara went out onto the deck and found them.

"Is Zuko coming yet?"Aang ans Sokka asked together.

"Soon just wait."Katara said."Aang I want to talk to you later."

"Umm yeah okay."Aang said looking away and blushing again.

Zuko came out in his training outfit.Katara blushed and he noticed.He smiled at her.

"Ready?"Zuko asked him.Katara stood off to the side and Sokka went to look for Appa.Aang nodded.

"Okay Aang first stand like I'm standing."Aang shifted."Good now breathe and think of the worst thing you have ever expierienced in your life.When you have think of it flowing through your body into you fingers and your toes and watch me."Zuko did a firebending move that looked like a waterbending move but with fire.Aang copied.

"Aang you did it!"Katara said running over to him.

She hugged him aand looked over at Zuko saw his face and let go. said walking into the hallway.

Katara walked into her room and shut the door.She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She awoke with screams and shouting.

She got up and ran to the deck.

Zuko,Sokka,and Aang were all in a fight.

She called for Iroh and he came out.

Iroh grabbed Zuko and Katara grabbed Sokka and threw him down on the ground.She waterbended water onto him and froze him while still holding Aang.

"What is going on here?"Katara and Iroh asked together.

They all started talking at once and when they werent listening to Katara she waterbended a wave and soaked all of them.

"Okay now I got all you to Shut up.Sokka you first."She said to her frozen older brother.


	18. stories

Chapter:18 Stories

"Well I heard screaming abd came back here to find that you were gone and these two fighting.WILL YOU UNFREEZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sokka finished screaming.

"No I won't.Okay Aang you next"

"Well you left Katara and I was doing pretty good so Zuko wanted to see what I had so he started showing me moves I have never seen before.When I got them down he started showing me how to block them."Aang didn't get to finish.

"YOU SHOT ACTUAL FIRE BALLS AT HIM?!?!?!??!?"Katara screamed.

"NO I WOULD NEVER"Zuko said.

"I'm going to continue if you 2 don't mind.He sent to many of them and I got hit.He just kept throwing them so pretty soon I was airbending and waterbending them away.We got into a fight and that's it."Aang finished.

"Okay BIG part missing there"Katara said."Zuko I don't need to hear your story all i know is Aang say sorry to Zuko.Zuko same to you."

"Sorry Aang"Zuko said looking away.

"Sorry"Aang mumbled under his breathe.

"Katara unfroze Sokka and let go of Aang.

Iroh let Zuko go.

"Zuko I need to to talk to you.NO INTERUPTIONS OR YOU'LL BE ANSWERING TO ME!"Katara said grabbing Zuko's arm and pulling him to his room.

They walked into Zuko's rrom.Katara slammed the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?"Katara asked screaming.

"What was what?"Zuko asked calmly.

"THAT ZUKO.WHAT JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE?"Katara asked him again.

"Oh that."Zuko said"I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ZUKO!"She asked still screaming.

"Well I don't know.I turned my back for one second to look out towards the ocean and he got me from behind.Aang actually hit me when my back was turned."Zuko said.

"But Aang wouldn't do that."Katara said.

"Wouldn't he?I mean Katara think about it for a minute."

"But Zuko I don't want to think about it.It's too hard."Katara said hugging him.

"Katara what if Aang wasn't the one who hit me?I didn't feel like any element at all.It felt...hard."Zuko said rubbing the back of his head.

"No!He wouldn't"Katara said.

"He never said he was okay with us being together."Zuko said with a shrug.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we did the right thing?"Katara asked still hugging him.

"Didn't you already ask me this?"Zuko asked trying to avoid HER questions answer.

"I don't know but do you?"Katara asked still waiting for the answer.

"Katara.I'm perfect with us.I think it was probably the best thing I could have ever done.But the question is...Are YOU okay with it."Zuko said truthfully.

"But..."Katara started.

"But nothing you know what you said Katara."Zuko said letting go of her and sitting on his bed.She followed him.

"Yeah yeah I know."Katara said.She looked down at him.She smiled as she said"You sound more like your Uncle everyday.Zuko got up.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE HIM!!!IM JUST A TEENAGER!!!!NOT A WISE OLD MAN!!!!"Zuko screamed.

"I love it when your mad.Your just soooooo cute!!!!"Katara said standing up and stepping closer to him.

"I hate it when you make me mad."Zuko said.

"Yeah I know but I can't help it.Like I said.You HOT when your mad."Katara said stepping even closer to the firebender.

At this point Katara and Zuko were so close together she could hear his heart beating faster and faster.They're faces moved closer together...

Iroh came in.They looked over at him.

"Uhh sorry"He said looking away.

"It's okay Uncle."Zuko said stepping away from Katara.

"Anything you need Iroh?"Katara asked blushing.

"Umm yes Katara.Avatar Aang would like a word."Iroh said.

He then exited.

"I'm gonna KILL Aang for this!"Katara screamed as she walked towards the door.

"Don't be TOO hard on him Katara."Zuko said with an evil smile.

"Don't worry Zuko.He won't feel any pain when I kill him."She said exiting.

Katara walked down the hall towards aang's room.

She knocked on the door but entered without a response.

"DIDN'T I SAY "NO INTERUPTIONS?"AANG?"Katara screamed after she slammed the door.

"SORRY TO INTERUPT YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND MAKING OUT BUT THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT."Aang said annoyed.

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT...YET!"Katara screamed."THANKS TO YOU.AND WHATS SOOOO IMPORTANT?"

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't touch Zuko at all."Aang said.

"THATS WHATS SOOOO IMPORTANT?!?!?!?!?!?!"Katara screamed louder than ever.

"Well I thought you might wanna know."Aang said through gritted teeth.

"ZUKO and I have already figured it out."Katara said calmly.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come In"Katara said.It was Sokka."YOU!!!"She opened her pouch filled with water,soaked him with it and froze him to the wall.

"What's going on Katara?"Sokka asked trying to move but failing.

"YOU IDIOT!YOU HIT ZUKO AND ALMOST KNOCKED HIM OUT!"Katara screamed at her poor defensless older brother.

"No I didn't"Sokka said looking down.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth!"Katara said.

"I AM!"Sokka yelled.

"Okay we will see about that.Aang if you will see if he is lying with earthbending that would be great."Katara said over her shoulder to Aang.

"Sorry Sokka."He walked over next to Sokka and put his hand on the wall next to Sokka."Yep he's lying."He said as Zuko walked in.

"SOKKA"Katara screamed.

"AANG!"Sokka screamed looking at Aang.

"KATARA?"Aang said looking at Katara

"Zuko."Zuko said.

"Oh hi Zuko."Katara said."Sokka is being a jerk and not tell the truth."Katara said hugging Zuko and glaring at Sokka.

"I am too telling the truth."Sokka said.

"No he's not"Aang said with his hand still on the wall next to Sokka.

"FINE USE YOUR EARTH MAGIC ON ME!"Sokka screamed.

"IT'S NOT MAGIC IT'S BENDING"They all screamed at Sokka.

"Don't have to yell.I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere as you can see."Sokka said.

"CONFESS SOKKA"Katara yelled.

"Nope"Sokka said.

"Fine we will leave you here without FOOD or anybody to tell your jokes to."She said walking out.

"Yeah"Aang said following her.Zuko followed Katara too.Katara shut the door and walked away.Zuko and Aang just stood there.

She turned.

"Come on.We will come back for him later."She said.They looked at eachother and followed her.

They went out to the deck where the sun had almost set and the sky was orange.

"Come here Zuko"She said.

"OK"He walked over.

"Please don't start kissing "Aang pleaded.

"Keep it up and we might."Zuko warned.

"Zuko bend down so I can look at the back of your head."Zuko did so.

"Hmm ouch.That looks like it hurts.Yeah I see it.Let me heal it."Katara said.She waterbended the water into her hands and healed the bleeding wound.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks."Zuko said rubbing his head.

They head a scream from inside.They went running into Aang's room and saw Sokka there.

"Finally you came in.I was talking to nothing out there.I got lonely."Sokka said.

"Ready to confess?"Katara asked.

"If I was to confess what would you do?"Sokka asked.

"Oh nothing much."Katara said.

"Nothing MUCH?"She said.

"Yeah I might...oh I don't know...Maybe I'll leave the punishment up to Zuko"She said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"Zuko and Sokka screamed together.

"Yep all up to you Zuzu."Katara said

"Don't call me that Katara"Zuko said between gritted teeth.

"HAHA ZUZU"Sokka said laughing.

"Oh I'm gonna totally make your punishment HARSHLY."Zuko said.

"So what's it gonna be Zuko?"Katara asked.

"Katara don't make me do this"Zuko pleaded.

"Zuko.You know what you put ME through.It's your turn but you actually get to have fun!"Katara said turning away.

Zuko thought for a moment.

"How about not giving him meat for 3 days?"Zuko asked Katara.

"Make it 4 Zuko"Aang said.

"5 days"Zuko said to Sokka.

"5?!?!?!?"Sokka screamed.

"5"Katara said with a smile as she turned around."Now Sokka say your Sorry to Zuko or it will be a week."

Sokka mumbled something like _surry._

"What?I can't hear you."

"OKAY!SORRY ZUKO!LET ME DOWN NOW!!!"Sokka demanded.

"One more thing Sokka."Zuko said.

"What?"

"Why did you hit me?"

"Oh well I can't answer that."Sokka said looking away.

"Katara if you will?"Zuko asked.

"Oh course Zuko.Sokka answer him or you will suffer a fait WORSE than no meat."Katara said simply but evily.

"Well you tell you the truth.I was mad at you guys.Aang because he jsut let Zuko take Katara.Katara for accepting Zuko.Zuko because he's Zuko.

"Oh"They all said together.

Katara shot up.

"WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT ZUKO?"Katara screamed.

Part 2:confessions

"HE'S FIRENATION KATARA!"Sokka screamed.

"HE CAN'T HELP IT!"Katara screamed.

"YEAH I HATE BEING FIRE NATION!"Zuko got in.

"See?Besides I know who killed mother even though you don't.Zuko has NOTHING to do with it."Katara said turning away.

"Zhao"She said."But he's dead now.So if you don't mind I have to go to...Somewhere else."Katara said.She turned and walked out.

"HOW ABOUT UNFREEZING ME?!?!?!?"Sokka screamed.

"Aang will you do it I have to find Katara."He ran out and slammed the door behind him.

He ran to Katara's room.Empty.He ran to the deck.Empty.He ran to his Uncle's room.empty.He ran to the only place left.His room.

He ran down the hall to his room and opened the door and there was Katara sitting against the wall a candle in front of her.

Every time a tear would run down her face she would waterbend it into the candle's fire.

"Hey are you okay?"Zuko asked as he walked next to her and sat down.

"Zuko,I'm losing my family to someone I love.I'm not letting go of anybody either.I promise that to myself."Katara said as another tear ran down her face.

"You won't have to.As soon as we get to Toph everything will be fine."Zuko said hugging her."I promise."

"Zuko no matter what anybody says you arent like any other firebenderNot anymore.Your heart may still be fire but it's still pure."Katara said closing her eyes.

"Then why do I feel like it?"

"Because you are a firebender Zuko.Nothing can change that.But your the nicest firebender there is and ever will be."

"Yeah I guess."

"I remember the first time I looked into your eyes.I remember seeing...anger.A lot of it.But under that anger I saw...Pain.More pain then anything you would belive.that's why your uncle told me to try and talk to you."

"WHAT?!?!?!?Uncle told you to talk to me?"

"Zuko.Don't get mad at him.He was the same thing I did.Pain.He...We wanted you to release that pain,so you could be...Like this!"

"You're right."

"Wanna know about the time Sokka drank Cactus Juice?"

"Yeah okay."

Well we just came back from finding the lost library place and Aang had gone to find Appa.We were walking in the middle of the desert,Toph included, and we were tired, hungry, and thirsty.

Sokka finds an open cactus with cactus juice in it.We refuse to drink it but the idiot does it anyway.Aang was still off somewhere and all the sudden we see this big huge dust cloud come out of now where.It looked

like a mushroom.So by the time he noticed the cloud the stuff had kicked in.He starts screaming"Look at the mushroom cloud!It's so Mushy!Maybe its friendly.Hey big mushy mushroom!are you friendly?!"Then he

starts to dance around and bowing to it."Katara finished.

Zuko and Katara were laughing histerically.

Katara stopped.Zuko noticed her and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm missing something."She said.

She felt her neck.Nothing.

"My mother's necklace!"

"It has to be somwhere on the ship.I saw you wearing it after the last island we were on."Zuko said.

"yeah it must be here."


	19. Iroh's help

**Chapter 19:Iroh's help(again) **

Zuko went to the only person he knew(other than Katara)he could trust.Katara got up and ran to her room.

He got up and ran to his uncle's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter."He heard his uncle say.

"Uncle?Can you help me with something?"

"Of course Prince Zuko"

"Please don't call me that."Zuko said."I hate it as much as ZuZu now."

"Understood"Iroh said.

"Uncle I need help with Katara."

"Ahh you new girlfriend.Is this hers?"Iroh said pulling out Katara's necklace.

"Yeah it is!"Zuko said grabbing it."She will love it!"

"What do you need to know about her?"Iroh asked.

"Well she says she's in love with me but the more Aang and Sokka pressure her the more I feel she is pulling away from me."

"Ahh very confusing.She does love you and no matter what anybody else says that will never change Zuko.You must understand that."

"I get it. I have to go and talk to her now.Thanks uncle."Zuko said running out.

He was halfway down the hall when he turned around and ran back.

"Uncle?"

"Back so soon Zuko?"

"I just wanted to say Sorry for everything and thanks for everything."then he ran out of his uncle's room and to Katara's room.


	20. secrets

**Chapter 21:Secrets**

"No.I'm sorry."Lucia said looking away."Who are you guys anyway?"

"Katara of the water tribe."

"Sokka of the water tribe"

"Aang of the air nomads"

"Zuko...of the firenation."

"Hmm.Very nice"She said staring at Sokka.

"Sokka please take Lucia to the empty room next to yours."Zuko said."Katara a word?"

"You talk a lot"Aang said.

"I know that's what I said!"Katara said agreeingly.Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room.

"Would you LET GO OF ME!!!"Katara screamed trying to pull her arm away but failing.

He let go and she went flying forward.

"Thank you."She said as they reached his room.They entered.Zuko slammed the door.

"She is hiding something from us."Zuko said as he started pacing.

"So?She probably is scared.I know I was remember?"Katara said.

"Yeah but that was different.You were my prisoner.Beside we told her everything about us.She should do the same."Zuko said sitting down on the bed.

"Zuko.Her life is her problem until she wants to tell us.Until then let it go."Katara said sitting next to him.

"Yeah I guess."Zuko said.


	21. the girl

**Chapter 20:The girl **

Zuko ran to Katara's room.He walked in to find Katara sitting on her bed.

She looked at him.He held up the necklace.

"MY NECKLACE!"Katara screamed.She got up and ran over to him and hugged him."Thank you sooooo much Zuko!"she said.She kissed him and she backed away.She put the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"Can we talk?"Zuko asked.

"We sure do talk a lot don't we?"Katara replied.

She saw his face."Yeah we can talk on the deck."

They walked to the deck and they started talking.

"Uncle told me something that could help us."Zuko said but he didn't get any further.

Something rose out of the water at the side of the ship.I seemed to be a girl.

"What the..."Zuko started.

She seemed to be waterbending herself up but she seemed to be unconcious.

Katara waterbended the water holding the mysterious girl in the air.She set the girl down on the ship.

She had blonde hair with dark blue streaks in it.Her nails had blue lightning on them and she was wearing a short red skirt with a white tee-shirt.

"What's wrong with her?"Zuko asked.

"There is water in her lungs and its clogging her wind pipe."Katara said as Sokka came out.

"Who is she"Sokka asked with interest for in his eyes she was quite pretty.

"I don't know but she looks about 15 maybe 16."Katara said.

She placed a hand on the girl's chest and waterbended the water from inside her lungs.

The girl sat up and started coughing.

"Are you okay?"Katara asked.

"Who are you?"Zuko asked.

"How old are you and do you have a boyfriend?"Sokka asked still interested.

"Yes I'm ok.My name is Lucia,I'm 16 and no I don't."She said getting up.

"Lucia are you a waterbender like me?"Katara asked.

"A What?"Lucia asked surpirsed.

"A waterbender.It looked like you were bending the water like this."Katara said She then Waterbended the water to splash Sokka.

"I don't think I am but I've never tried.The only thing I know is I can breath underwater."She said.

"Okay.So What are WE going to do about HER?"Zuko asked Katara pointing at Lucia.

"We are going to bring her with us to see Toph of course."She said.

"WHAT?!?!?!Katara can I talk to you?"Zuko asked grabbing her by the arm and pulling her over to the side.

"WE CAN'T KEEP HER ON THIS SHIP!"Zuko said.

"Why not?"Katara asked.

"Because have you seen her?She's trouble waiting to happen Katara."Zuko replied.

"No she's not!"

"She may be a waterbender which may mean trouble."

"Exactly that's why.I want to teach her"

"Katara"

"Zuko"

"Katara don't do this."

"Zuko.I'm gonna win."

"FINE!"Zuko said as Aang came out.

"Whoe's she?"Aang asked.

"Her name is Lucia Aang.We think she is a waterbender"Katara said.

"Really?So she doesn't know?"

"yeah she doesn't know."zuko answered"I still think 1 waterbender,the avatar, and Sokka is enough on this ship."

"Zuko?"

"Yes Katara?"

"Shut up.Lucia I think you are a waterbender.You have to learn though.But before that do you remember anything before now?"Katara asked.


	22. the unexpected relationship

**Chapter 22:The unexpected relationship**

"Let's go see Lucia"Katara said.

Zuko nodded slightly and they walked out together hand and hand.

They got to Lucia's room and knocked.no answer.

They went next door to Sokka's room and walked in.

Katara screamed at what she saw.

"SOKKA!"Katara and Zuko screamed.

There was Sokka sitting on his bed with Lucia.They're lips pressed together as they kissed they didn't even notice them.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE SOKKA!"Katara screamed again.He stopped kissing her.

"What are you doing here?"He asked looking at the two of them.

"US?!?WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LUCIA?!"Katara screamed.

"I'm just gonna...go to my room"Lucia said getting up.

"Zuko!Stop her!"Katara screamed.Zuko ran over to the door and blocked her.

"Sokka!What about Suki?"Katara asked.

"Suki?"Lucia said."I thought you didn't have a girlfriend Sokka."

"I don't!Suki and I aren't even talking."Sokka explained.

"But you don't even know her Sokka!"Zuko said this time.

"SO!THIS IS MY LIFE NOT YOURS ZUKO SO BACK OFF!"Sokka screamed standing up.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT SOKKA!"Katara screamed.

"You care more about your boyfriend then you do about your family Katara."Sokka said.

"HOW DARE YOU?!YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!SHE MAY LOVE ME BUT NOTHING WILL EVER,EVER REPLACE HER FAMILY."Zuko screamed in her defense.

"Zuko"Katara said under her breath.

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW HER SO WELL BUT YOU DON'T.YOUR A HEARTLESS FIREBENDER.YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE OR LOSS."Sokka screamed.

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT SOKKA!HE HAS LOST MORE THAN BOTH OF US PUT TOGETHER!"Katara said walking over to where Zuko was and stood next to him.

"I told you she was trouble."Zuko said to her.

"Zuko don't say that."

"I'm sorry cause trouble but where I came from when someone shows a sign of liking you then you give them a chance.And of course I liked Sokka."Lucia said.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember anything."Zuko said.

"Oh yeah I said that.I lied.Where I come from there are no benders,No nations,and Animals llike this don't exist."Lucia said looking out the window at an elephant-coy fish swimming next to the ship.

"You come from a different world?"Sokka asked.

"With no nations?"Zuko said.

"And no benders?"Katara asked."No war"

"There is a war but not between benders."Lucia explained.

"Well then what's there?"Sokka asked.


	23. Lucia's world

**Chapter 23:Lucia's world**

"You really wanna know?"Lucia asked.

Everyone looked at eachother.There was a knock on the door.Aang entered.

"What's going on?"Aang asked.

"Lucia was just about to tell us about her world."Katara said.

"She has a world?But I thought.."Aang started

"She lied."Zuko said simply without looking up.

"We want to know"Katara said.

"Okay."Lucia said taking a deep breath.

"There is me my friends Rina,Hanon,Hippo(my guardian) and Kaito my boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ONE!"Sokka screamed.

"Well I do but he doesn't know it yet."Lucia said.

"Just keep going Lucia"Katara said.

"Okay my friends and I are mermaids princesses.I just want want to save my world and my people.I think the only reason why I didn't have my tail when you found me was because I remember hitting my head and it going black.Anyway, we are on a hunt to find the rest of the mermaid princesses and to defeat the water demons once and for all.The only problem is if I tell anyone about my tail I turn into bubbles according to the legend but because this is a different world it doesn't count."Lucia said.

"So your half fish?"Katara asked.

"Yeah and the only way my kind can defeat the water demons we all have to sing.We get our power from our songs."She explained.

"And who is this Kaito again?"Sokka asked not noticing a thing she just said.

"He's my friend.His parents died when he was young so he lives alone now.About a year after they died he found a not that said that he was not they'res.They found him on a beach.Then about a year after that I saved him and now he is love with me.I mean my mermaid form I'm not so sure about my human form.But the thing he doesn't know is he is a Prince.He has powers he just descovered and he doesn't know why he has them."She finished out of breath.

"Wow"Zuko said. 

"Yeah wow."Sokka said.

"They're aren't ANY benders?"Katara asked.

Lucia shook her head no.

"But the world needs benders!"Katara said.

"Well my world doesn't."Lucia said.

Katara turned to Zuko.

"I wanna see her tail."She whispered to Zuko.

She walked over to the side of the ship.

"Anybody can join me."She said taking off her robe and diving in the water.

"My turn!"Lucia said.


	24. the transformation and the fight

**Chapter 24:The transformation and the fight**

Lucia ran over to the side and jumped in.

When she finally came up she had completely changed.She had long pure blonde pigtails and beads in her hair.She had a pink shell bra and pink fish tail.

"She really is part fish."Zuko said.

"She sure is pretty"Sokka said drooling a bit.

"Sokka.You drooling."Zuko said inching away from him.

"ZUKO!"Zuko turned to see Iroh running towards him.

"What is it Uncle?"Zuko asked.

"Trouble...Ship...Azula...close"Iroh panted.

"No."Sokka said.

"Katara!GET UP HERE!"Zuko said turning back around and screaming down at her.

"WHY?"She yelled back.

"AZULA!"He screamed back.

"Oh on we need your help."Katara said to Lucia.

Katara waterbended herself up and landed on the ship.She put her robes back on over her underclothes.

"What are you waiting for?"Katara screamed back down at Lucia who was still in the water.

"I can't get up on my own!"She screamed.

"For the love of..."Katara said.She waterbended the water around Lucia to tightly surround her body and Katara threw Lucia on the ship.

"Ouch"Lucia said landing tail first.She dried her necklace and her tail vanished.Now legs were where her tail was.She was back in her short skirt and shirt.

"What's going on?"She asked Zuko.Katara realized she was firting with him.

Katara reached out grabbed Zuko by the shirt pulled him back and stepped in front of him.

"His sister.Azula.She shoots lightning.She has 2 sidekicks.One can take you out by pressure points and the other throws blade thingies."

Katara said simply.

"Well I can't do anything unless I have the others here.I don't think.I have never tried.I don't think my Pink Pearl Voice is strong enough without them but if they aren't water demons maybe it's strong enough."

"Lucia I think you can try"Katara said in a firm voice.

"Let's get ready to fight."Aang said.

"Umm okay."Lucia and Katara together.They both touched they're necklaces.

Once Lucia touched her necklace though she rose up in the air."Pink Pearl Voice."She screamed.

She transformed into a small pink fluffy dress that Katara hated.She also had pink gloves and pink boots.She also had a really ugly bracelette and a microphone appeared in her hands.

"Ready!"She said.

"Zuko are you ready?"Katara asked.

"No.But I never will be ready."He said.

"It will be ok Zuko"She said hugging him.

"So how far away are they?"Lucia asked.

"Ummm well...right behind us"Iroh said.

"RIGHT BEHIND US????????"Zuko repeated screaming.

"Ok Katara come with me we have to fight off Azula together."Zuko said.

"Yeah okay."She said.

Zuko and Katara ran to the back of the ship.

"Wow they really are "Right Behind us""Katara said noticing that Zuko's ship and Azula's ship were so close she could jump over without a problem.

"We should welcome them"Zuko said.

"Yes lets"Katara said.

"Ladies first"Zuko said pointing towards his sister's ship.

"Always"Katara said jumping over with no problem at all.Zuko just stepped across.

They say Ty Lee and Mai running towards them but Mai was the only one that noticed them.(as in only Zuko)

Mai blushed and kept going.

"Katara follow her...them"Zuko said blushing.

"WHAT?!no.I'm not going to leave you."Katara said.

"Yes.You are.I can handle her.Katara please."Zuko said.

"No.I'm not..."Katara started but Zuko kissed her.Katara returned the kiss.She pulled back.

"Zuko what would if...?"Katara said"Something happened to you?"

"I'll be fine...Go"Zuko said."G'luck."

"G'luck"Katara said.She jumped back over gap to the other ship ship and ran towards the front of the ship.

She saw Sokka fighting Ty-Lee.losing.

She saw Aang fighting Mai.Winning.And Lucia...singing.She was singing in Japanese which Katara couldn't understand.

By the looks of it the song was working only on Mai because she had her hands to her ears and that made her lose.

Lucia finished her song.

"How about an encour!"Lucia screamed.

"No!"Mai screamed running away."Azula can shoot all the blue lightning she wants at me but I'm not staying here!"Mai ran back to Azula's ship.

Katara waterbended the water from the ocean onto Ty Lee.She pushed her to the wall and froze her there.

Katara ran to the back of the ship jumped over the gab and landed on the ship.

She ran to the Captain Quaters and pushed the door open.

Zuko was fighting Azula and 20 different Firbenders.

Katara opened her pouch and brought out the water she had which she used to push the nearest firebender out the window.

Zuko turned he and smiled at her.

Zuko turned back around to face another firebender.He backed up next to Katara.

"Ready?"Zuko asked.

"Always when I'm with you"Katara said.But what she was about to do Zuko had no part of.In fact Zuko didn't move an inch.

She took the Ocean water from the open windows and threw a large enough wave into the small room to take out all the firebenders.Which it did,except Azula.

Azula shot lightning at her which Katara dodged.Katara took the water around the Fire Princesses feet and made it rose into the air.It tightly formed aroung her body and froze her where she stood.

"Come on nows our chance."Katara said.

They ran back to Zuko's ship.

Once they got there Katara noticed Ty lee still there where Katara froze her.

Katara unfroze her and threw her over the ship.

Katara realized the sun had already setted and she how tired she was.

"I'm going to bed."Katara said walking to her room.


	25. the friends

**Chapter 25:The friends**

Once she got to her room she took off her robes and got into bed.Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"Katara said simply knowing who it was.Zuko.

"Hey I just came in to say good night"Zuko said with a slight smile.

"Good night"Katara said.she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Zuko closed the door.

She awoke seeing the sun rising.she then realized something.Thats why he is always up early.Fire rises with the sun.

She got up and stretched.She put on her robes.

She went across the hallway to Zuko's room and opened the door.

She noticed he had just woken up.

"Your up really early."Zuko said stretching.

"Yeah I know.It's weird right?"Katara said.Zuko nodded.

Zuko put on his training outfit and walked out to the deck with Katara.

Everyone was awake and talking to one another.

"Hey whats up?"Aang said.

"Nothing"Katara said.They stood out there for about 2 hours talking about nothing.

Katara went over to the side of the ship and looked down at the water.Something caught her eye.There were 3 bodies lieing there.They were all concious but they looked tired.

She noticed 2 of the bodies were mermaids.The other was a boy.he is cute Katara thought.

"Are these your friends?"Katara asked Lucia pointing at the floating bodies.

"Yes!Rina!Hanon!Kaito!"Lucia said.

"I'll get them"Katara said.She waterbended the three of them up and onto the deck.

One mermaid had a green tail the other blue.Their tails matched their hair.

The boy looked slightly older than Lucia._He is cute _Katara thought again._no Zuko is mine!I'm his!_

"What's going on?Lucia!"He screamed."You don't have any idea how worried I was...Dummy!"He said hugging her.

"Kaito I missed you too!"She said returning the hug.

The mermaids turning human and they were wearing the same thing Lucia was.

"HANON!RINA!"Lucia screamed.

"Where are we?"Kaito asked.

"I think we are in the Earth Kingdom somewhere."Zuko answered.

"Who are you?"Rina asked.

"Rina.Hanon.Kaito.This is Katara,Zuko,Sokka, and Aang."

Katara seemed kinda interested in Kaito.

"LUCIA!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A MERMAID.THE MERMAID!MY MERMAID?!?"Kaito screamed.

"Who told you that?"Lucia asked staring at Rina and Hanon.

"Hanon"Kaito said.

"HANON!"

"He saw me transform!He wanted to help us look for you."Hanon said.

"Well Why aren't you bubbles?"Lucia asked.

"I don't know but don't get your hopes up." Hanon replied.

Zuko pulled Katara aside.

"We don't have enough rooms for all of them.Only cells"Zuko said.

Katara thought a moment."I'll share my room with Kaito.Lucia with Sokka.Hanona and Rina"Katara said hopefully.He nodded.

Katara turned.

"Okay we don't have neough rooms so here are the arrangements.Sokka+Lucia.Me+Kaito.Hanon+Rina.

They all nodded.

"Lucia where are we exactly?I've never seen anywhere like this"Kaito said looking around.

"We are kinda sorta in a different world"Lucia said silently.

"WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT WORLD?"Rina screamed.

"Yeah.Kinda"

"Well what sorta things are here?"Kaito asked.

"There are no mermaids for one thing."Katara said.Rina and Hanon gasped.

"There are people who are called benders.I'm a waterbender.Zuko firebender.Aang airbender and Avatar,a bender of all elements.Sokka not.But there are also Earthbenders.There is a war going on.Oh and the animals are different."Katara said looking over at momo.

"Wow"Kaito said."So you bend water?"

"Yeah"Katara said.

"Can I see?"Kaito asked.

"Yeah I guess."Katara said avoiding Zuko's eyes.She lifter the sea water from the side of the boat.She threw it over to Sokka which threw him against the iron wall which was where she froze him.

"That is cool."Kaito said.Katara blushed.

Zuko saw her blush and walked over to her.He put his arm around her.

"Can I talk to you Katara?"He said through gritted teeth.

"No"She said.

"Yes.NOW!"Zuko said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his room.

"ZUKO!LET GO OF ME!"Katara screamed pulling away from him but his grib was too tight.

"HEY!LET GO OF HER!"Kaito screamed.Zuko let go.

"This is my girfriend SO BACK OFF!"Zuko screamed.

"YOU WERE HURTING HER!"

"NO I WASN'T!!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

Katara jumped over the side of the ship and landed in the water.

Zuko and Kaito didn't even notice because they were still fighting.

Katara burst out of the water and landed on the ship between the two fighting teenagers and threw water at the both of them.The water hit Zuko in the chest and Kaito in the face.They both flew back ten feet.

"I CAN TALK FOR MYSELF!I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!I'M NOT HELPLESS!"Katara screamed at the two of them.

She ran to her room and slammed the door.

She let down her hair and sat on her bed.After about 5 minutes she walked out and to the back of the ship with Appa.

"Hey Appa"Katara said.

"RAWR"He replied.

She climbed up onto his sattle and layed down on his head.

She awoke not on Appa but on her bed.

It was dark but the moonlight showed enough for her to see Kaito sleeping on the ground next to Katara's bed.

She got up and stepped silently over Kaito.She went across the hallway.

She opened the door to find Zuko asleep on his bed.

She walked over to the sleeping Zuko and layed down next to the bed which was where she fell asleep.


	26. the crush, the blush, and the lust

**Chapter 26:the crush the blush and the lust**

Katara woke up in her room.She got up and looked around._How do I keep moving to different places?_She thought.

She got up off her bed and she noticed(by the sun)It was about midday.

She walked out the door and to the deck to find Zuko and Kaito talking.

She ran over to Zuko jumped up on him and hugged him.She gave him a kiss and continued hugging him.

"You overslept."Zuko said surprised.

"Yeah I know."

"Uncle says we should get to Toph in about 2 to five weeks."Zuko said.

"2 to 5?And thing closer than that?"Katara said letting go of her boyfriend.

"Maybe 6 weeks."Zuko said.

"Thank you.Where is everyone?"She asked looking around at Kaito.

"I don't know."Zuko said with a shrug.

"I haven't seen anyone."Kaito said.

Katara thought for a second."Sokka"She whispered looking at Zuko.

She looked up at Zuko and her eyes widened.She turned around and ran to her brothers' room,Kaito and Zuko at her heels.

She opened the door and screamed.

There was Sokka and Lucia on Sokka's bed Making-out.

"SOKKA!"Katara and Zuko screamed together.

"Lucia!"Kaito screamed.

Katara ran out of the room and to the back of the ship which just happened to be the closest to Sokka's room.She grabbed a big wave from the ocean and ran back to Sokka's room.

When she entered they were still kissing, not noticing anything around them.

She devided the huge wave into 2 and threw each half onto the two teenagers.It knocked them to opposite walls and Katara froze them there.Lucia transformed into her mermaid form.

"IDIOT"She screamed at him.

"What?"Sokka asked not noticing at all where he was.

She turned on her heels."Zuko"She said,"Stay here with Lucia and Sokka. followed her to her room.Katara walked in and let Kaito follow.By this time the sun had already set and the room had a perfect view of the orange sun.Katara slammed the door once Kaito was in the room.

"Isn't Lucia YOUR girlfriend?"Katara asked him.

"Not really."

"Well she said..."Katara started but before she could finish he kissed her.She pushed him away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"She screamed,wiping her mouth.

"Umm...Kissing you."Kaito said,he added "duh"

"ZUKO IS MY BOYFRIEND!"She screamed still wiping her mouth.

"Yeah so?He looks abusive."Kaito said.

"WELL HE'S NOT!I'M ONLY HERE TO TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

"What about him?"

"LISTEN TO ME AND DO AS I SAY.GET YOU GIRLFRIEND BACK SO SHE WILL LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"Katara screamed,She walked over to the door opened it, exited, and slammed the door.

She ran to her brothers' room and opened the door.

Zuko turned.

She ran up to him and hugged him.As she was hugging him though she started to cry.

"Whats wrong?"Zuko asked her,returning the hug.

She didn't answer.

Sokka and Lucia were still frozen.Rina and Hanon were in there now.Aang was over in the corner nearest Sokka.Rina and Hanon were sitting on the bed next to Lucia talking about the kiss.

Aang went over to where Katara and Zuko were and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

Katara whispered what had happened in Zuko's ear.

"I'm gonna kill him"Zuko said.

"Go ahead.I insist."Katara said wiping a tear from her face.She let go of Zuko.

Kaito walked in.

"YOU!"Zuko screamed.Zuko stepped in front of Katara with his arm stretched out."Go away"He said in a firm voice yet he wasn't yelling.

"Let go of my girlfriend"Kaito said in a firm voice to Katara.

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER!!!"Zuko hissed at Kaito.

"Then let her go."Kaito said in a firmer voice.

Katara rose the hand nearest Lucia and let it fall.The water unfroze and she transformed into a human.She ran over to Kaito.

"Kaito!"

"Don't talk to me,Lucia"

"But Kaito..."

"Don't."Kaito said putting up a hand.He turned and went towards the deck,Rina,Hanon, and Lucia at his heels.

Katara went to her room not talking to anybody.She sat on her bed.

"Stupid mermaid.She flirts with my boyfriend and my brother then her boyfriend flirts with me."She whispered._your jealous.No I'm not.You want to be a mermaid.No I don't.You want Kaito.I want Zuko.You want Kaito but you need Zuko._

She could feel her mind and heart in a battle with one another.It hurt her.She looked out the window to find a well lit moon.There was a knock on the door."Enter."It was Kaito.

"YOU!"Katara said getting up.She saw how the moonlight hit his face.He was cute.

"Look I'm sorry If I caused trouble."Kaito said leaning against the doorway rim.

"If you caused trouble?"Katara repeated with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble."He corrected.

"It's okay Kaito,besides six more weeks should go by quickly."Katara said.

"Actually i did the math.It will be several months if the weather is on our side.Plus side stops for supplies.I added a week for anything we might have to take care of or might delay us."Kaito said fully entering the room.

"Wow...your...smart"Katara said blushing.

"Not really...I'm just..."Katio said.

_Hot,Sexy,Adorable,Hot,Cute,Dreamy,and Hot._Was what Katara wanted to say.Instead she just said"Smart"

He blushed a little.

"Zuko is lucky he has you."Kaito said sitting on her bed next to her.

"I am lucky to have him"Katara said sitting back on the bed next to him.

"Nope.He is the lucky one."Kato said.

"Sometimes."She said."I give him trouble at times."

"Well,thats what happens."Kaito said.

"Yeah but it seems scary at times."Katara said.

"Really how?"Kaito asked interested in her life.

"Well my tribe,Water, and his nation,Fire, are the complete opposite.Water either puts out fire or fire burns water.I don't want that to happen."Katara said a single tear dropping down her cheek.

"I would understand"Kaito said.

"I keep forgetting you don't know."Katara said with a smile.

"I don't know what?"

"About my world,Benders, and I can't believe you have never seen a hog-monkey,Eagle-horse, or even Appa and Momo."Katara said.

"Appa and Momo?"Kaito asked.

"You haven't met them?"

"No"

"Want to?"


	27. the meeting

**Okay...i had total writers block throughout this whole chapter so it probably sucks.Sorry.I have gotten several emails about commas.yes I know I don't include them enough but I do it on purpose.Okay read it and review!:)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 27:The meeting**

Kaito thought a moment.He nodded.

"Come on."She said getting up.She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her room and started running towards the back of the ship.

"You'll love them!"Katara said still pulling him.

He didn't say anything.

When they got to the back of the ship and Appa was at the very back.

"There's Appa."She said pointing at Appa.

"What is he?"Kaito asked as Katara climbed up onto Appa's saddle.

"He's a flying bison."Katara said as Momo landed next to her."Hey Momo.This is Momo.He is a flying lemur."

Kaito went over to Appa and rubbed his fur.

"Wanna ride him?"Katara asked with a smile.

"You ride him?"

"Yup"

"Yeah ok."Kaito said as he climbed up next to Katara.

"Ok Appa.Ready?"Katara asked the Bison as she grabbed the reins."Yip,Yip"

They hit off the ground hard rising into the air.

"See?"

"Oh MY GOD!"He screamed holding on tightly to Katara's arm.

Katara looked out to see something she didn't want to.

A firenation ship she recognized that was heading toward them.

"Zhao"She whispered.

"Kaito please do this for me.You have to turn Appa around, land him on Zuko's ship, and go straight to Zuko.Tell him Zhao captured me and he will understand."She finished.

She had Appa go closer to the ship.She jumped off Appa and landed hard on the iron ship.

As soon as she landed she saw Appa turn around.

She heard rustling from inside and firbendenders cam running out looking for what had made the "thump"noise.

They noticed Katara and lunged forwards at her.They grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

Zhao came out.

"I thought you were dead"Katara said.

"Yeah so did I but your Avatar friend only threw me over the Banished Prince's Ship."

"His name is Zuko."She said in a firm voice.

"Grew a liking to him have we?"Zhao said with an evil smile.

With a flick of a wrist Katara made a waterwhip out of the ocean water and slapped him across the face.She did it hard enough that his cheek was bleeding.

"I don't "have a liking to him"I love him."Katara said simply.

"Yes.We will be testing his love."Zhao said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"Katara screamed at him.

"With you gone.I wonder how he will act around the mermaids"

"How do you...?"

"Things get around"Zhao said.

He walked up to her.He grabbed her hands.She felt heat from his hands go onto hers.She started to feel it burn her skin.She screamed out in pain.

"Now you can't bend."Zhao said letting go of her hands.

Katara cried in pain._Zuko_She thought._hurry_.

"Throw her into a cell"He said as he turned and walked away.


	28. the plan

**Okay About this chapter...Just read it and review...I can only tell you that you will HATE the next 2 chapters.I know it.:)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 28:The plan**

Zuko was in his room meditating.There was a knock on the door.

"Enter"He said without moving.

"Zuko!...Katara...Zhao...Back...captured...Ship...close...Help...Her"Kaito panted.

Zuko stood up.

"I thought Zhao was dead."Zuko said.He ran past Kaito who was now rolling around on the ground trying to breathe.

Zuko ran to Aang's room.He opened the door to find Aang sitting on his bed.

"AANG!"

"What do you want Zuko?"

"Katara is in trouble"

"WHAT?!"

"Zhao.He is still alive.He captured her."

"I thought..."

"You didn't kill him"

"We have to get her back.I'll get Sokka"Aang said running out and down the hall towards Sokka's room.

Zuko had a plan.He kept going over it in his head.He knew what to do.he knew Aang was the only one who could help.

Aang came back with Sokka at his heels.

"I have a plan"Zuko said.

"What is it?"Sokka asked.

"Sokka.I need a bender.I can't use you.I'm sorry.Aang I need you.Sokka go get the mermaids."Zuko said in a firm,direct voice.

"But..."

"Katara is in trouble.GO!"Zuko commanded.

"Aang I'm going as the Ble Spirit."

"Well.Why do you need me?"

"Because.I need someone to watch my back."

Sokka came running back with Lucia,Rina, and Hanon. behind her.

"What do you need?"Lucia asked.

"I need you guys to transform into mermaids and find the ship closest to being behind us.Find the window in which Katara is being held in and tell her that I'm on my way and to relax.Please."Zuko said repeating the plan in his head also.

They nodded and ran out of the room and headed to the back of the ship.When Zuko heard a splash he knew it was time to continue.

"Here's the plan"

Katara

They threw Katara into a different cell this time.It had a window that was barred but still large.

she held her hands closer to her._If only I could get some water I could heal them_ she thought.

She felt helpless without her bending.

She heard something outside her window.She looked out.She saw three heads pop up out of the water.

"Zuko said for us to tell you not to worry.He has a plan and he is coming soon."Lucia said.

"Thanks.can you splash some water in here?"Katara asked them.

They dived down and splashed big waves of water into the barred window.

"Thanks.Tell Zuko he had burnt my hands and I can't bend."She told them once they came back up.

They nodded and swam back.

"Hurry Zuko."Katara whispered.

She looked around the moonlit room.

There was a small bed in the corner and that was it.


	29. the day in pain

**you will hate this chapter and the next one I know it.oh and this song reminded me of Zuko.**

**Pain.Without love**

**Pain.Can't get enough**

**Pain.Like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**-Pain,Three days grace-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 29:The day in pain**

Katara went over to the bed and sat on it.

Katara lifted her feet up and put her head on the hard stone that was a pillow.

She only got an hour worth of sleep though.

When she woke up the sun just rose._Now I rise with the moon and the sun_.She thought.

She bent down to the water that was splashed in from the night before and dipped them in.The water wrapped around her burnt hands and they healed.

Lucky for her though the scars were still there so Zhao would think she still couldn't bend.

She looked at her scarred hands.She remembered how much it hurt when he burnt them.She could almost feel the heat coming from her hands.She did feel the heat come from her hands.

"What the..."she started"That's impossible"

She felt her body heat rise.She felt water mix with fire in her veins.

_Zuko is going to freak_,Katara thought.

She knew what was going on but she wasn't sure how to feel._I'm half anf half now_,She thought.

She had nothing to do but think.

_Kaito is kinda cute.I'm Zuko's.Kaito likes me.Zuko loves me.Kaito is smart.Zuko is smarter.Kaito is powerful.Zuko is too._She thought.

She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to pick between the two.She loved Zuko and that's all she cared about.

She heard someone unlocking the door and she looked up.

There was Zhao standing in the doorway.

"We are catching up to the banished Prince."Zhao said.

She stood up.

"Leave him alone"She said firmly.

"I don't think so."Zhao replied mockingly.

"You don't know who your dealing with."Katara said smiling."You'll die this time.we will make sure of that.I swear."

"Oh really?Why?"

"Because there is 9,plus Zuko's guards against you.Not to mention one is the Avatar,3 are mermaids and the rest are firebenders."She said."You will die"

"Thanks for the info."He said exiting.He closed the door.

"Oh geez"Katara said.She felt her temper rising and so did her body heat.A small flame lit in her hand.

She started to panick._how do I put it out?_She thought.

She started blowing on it stupidly until she realized what she was doing.She tried dipping it into a puddle,it only heated the water.

She tried thinking of happy things.When she thought of Zuko the flame vanished.

She sighed in relief.


	30. the rescue

**You will totaly hate this!I hate this but I had total writers block throughout the rest of the few chapters so don't kill me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 30:The rescue**

Zuko woke up late the nest morning which was odd because firebenders rise with the sun,he shrugged it off thouh.

He got up and bent down next to his chest.within it held the blue spirit mask and outfit.Above the chest he saw the broad swords.

_Soon_, he thought.He set the outfit on his bed and got up.

He started to feel cold even though he fell asleep with his clothes on.He tried raising his body heat but it didn't work.

He walked out onto the deck still shivering.

Nobody was out there.He walked out to the railing and stood there shivering.

"Hey"Said a voice from behind him that made him jump.Nothing used to scare him.

"Kaito"He said his temper rising but instead of growing hotter he grew colder.He shivered even more.

"Lucia told me to tell you that Katara said "to hurry and that Zhao burnt both of her hands and now she can't bend."Kaito said.

"WHAT?!"Zuko screamed.The ocean water from behind him rose high into the air and fell again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOUCHED HER!!!"Zuko screamed as the ocean water behind him rose higher into the air and stayed there.He turned to see it in the air and saw it fall back into the ocean.

He looked around and Aang was nowhere in sight.

"What the..."Zuko started."Katara is going to freak"

"Are you doing that?"Kaito asked.

"I'm not sure.I think."He made a fireball in his hands just to make sure he still could, he then closed his fists and it vanished.

"But I thought..."Kaito started.

"I am."

By the time they were done with they're conversation it was sundown.

Zuko went to Aang's room and knocked."Enter"He heard Aang say.

"Ready?"

Aang nodded.

"Meet me on the back of the ship."Zuko said.

Aang nodded.

Zuko went to his room and dressed into the blue spirit outfit.He grabbed his two broad swords and he was ready.By the time he walked out onto the back deck,He noticed it was nightfall.

He saw Aang waiting for him with his back turned as he was looking out at sea.Zuko walked behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

Aang jumped and turned ready to attack.

"Oh it's you.Ready?"Aang said lowering his staff.

Zuko nodded.

They went to the very back of the ship and looked out as far as they could see.

They say smoke.

Aang and Zuko looked at eachother.They nodded.

Aang waterbended the water into a platform so Zuko could support himself.Zuko jumped on it.Aang followed.

Aang shot them towards the mysterious smoke.

It took several minutes to get to the see the ship that was making the smoke.

When Aang got about ten feet away from the ship Zuko jumped over to the ship and landed silently waiting for the young airbender.

Aang got closer and jumped over to the ship too.he landed right next to Zuko.

Zuko ran inside silently,Aang at his heels.

Zuko and Aang went through about 50 different cells until they found the right one.

He looked inside to see Katara laying on the small lumpy thing in the corner.

Luckily, the keys were right next to the door.

He unlocked it and Katara shot up.

"Zuko!"She said getting up and hugging him.She tried removing his mask but Zuko wouldn't let her.

"Aang!"Katara said noticing Aanf and hugging him too."We have to destroy the engline thingy otherwise he will catch up."

Zuko nodded.Zuko turned and headed the opposite direction.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me"She pleaded.

He nodded towards Aang.She understood what he was saiying and nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Be careful.Please."She said as another tear ran down her face.

Katara turned to Aang.

"Aang.you have to go with him.I can get back on my own."

"NO"

"Aang please.Zuko can't firebend when he's in that outfit."

"NO"

"PLEASE!"She said as she gave him the lower lip thing.

"Fine but Katara,be careful"

"I will if you promise to watch his back."

Aang nodded.

Katara ran to the front of the ship,but before she could step out onto the dech Zhao cut her off by stepping in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?"He asked with a smirk.

"OUT!"She said pushing him backwards so that she could get on deck.

She picked up a wave and threw it forward at him.

She felt anger run through her veins throughout her body.She felt her hands getting warmer.She got an idea.

She put up her hand and a fireball appeared.

"What the..."He said.

"Yeah.I can do that."She said throwing it at him.It missed."I need a better aim don't you think?HOLD STILL"She said as she threw another wave at him as she froze him.

She threw another fireball at him which got him in his chest.

"Who's helpless now?"

She heard a crash._Just a little while longer._She thought.

He got loose of the frozen water around him body.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Umm not!"Katara said.

She created a small ball of fire in one hand and picked up a small wave with the other.

She threw the fireball at him and created ice darts from the wave she was holding in the other.

She threw one by one at him.

"Cool Right?I find the more I get angered the hotter I become."Katara said with an evil smile.

"You must be in love with the banished Prince.That's the only way you could be able to firebend."Zhao replied returning 6 fireballs one by one.

She doged each of them easily and threw 10 of her own at him as Aang and Zuko came out watching her throw fireballs.

She made another fireball in her hands and she noticed them.

She threw the fireball at the evil firebender.

"Yes.I'm in love with Zuko."Katara said as Zuko snuck up behind Zhao.

"So if he returns the love he will become a part of you.Ying and Yang get it?"

Zuko pulled out the broad swords and wrapped them around Zhao's neck.

"Your a..."Aang started.

"GO!"Zuko screamed from under the mask.

She obeyed.

She waterbended herself up and shot herself towards Zuko's ship as she looked back and saw Zuko staring back at her.

Once she got on the ship she went straight to Zuko's room.

She felt anger still coursing through her veins and it felt painful but she liked it.

As soon as she walked into her boyfriend's dark room all the candles lit.

"This isn't right.I have to talk to Iroh."She said.


	31. Irohs unhelping hand

**umm hey ppl.I just wanted to say I might be taking a break after these three chapters but I promise I will write the whole entire time!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 31: Iroh's unhelping hand**

Katara didn't think twice.She ran out and towards Iroh's room.As soon as she ran out all the flames coming from the candles vanished.

She knocked on the door as she got there.

"Enter"She heard a voice from inside say.

She opened the door and she noticed that only half the room was lit by candles...the other half was dark.When she entered though all the candles around the room lit.

Iroh looked around the room as he noticed this."Wow.Anything I can help you with Lady Katara?"

"Maybe.I think I am turning into a firebender as you just saw, but I can only control it fully when I'm angry.Please help."She pleaded.

"Hmmm.I am not sure I can help you with this one."He said as he sipped his tea..

"WHAT?!How can you not help me?I need it though.Everytime I walk into a room candles catch on fire!"

"I cannot help you.Zuko can"She thought a moment.

"How could he help me?"

"He has been through similar things such as this.When his mother died He did not want to firebend anymore and didn't for over a year.After that

everytime He would walk into a room everything that could catch on fire,did.He gave up after 3 months.Your case is different.I am not sure what to do.I

am guessing though that Zuko is going through the same thing."

"You mean he is turning into a waterbender?"Katara asked surprised at the story.

"Maybe.I cannot say for sure."

"Thank you"She turned to exit but Iroh said something she did not expect.

"You must teach Zuko waterbending and he must teach you how to firebend."

She turned.

"Will I continue to stay a waterbender?"

He nodded."Water is in your blood.It was born into you and cannot be taken out."

Katara sighed in relief.She remembered something.

"Zhao said it had to do something with a waterbender being in love with a firebender."

He nodded.

"It does have something to do with love but I cannot tell you."

"WIll I be a firebender forever?"

"As long as you hold onto your love for Zuko.""

She nodded.

"I will.I promise.Thank you for your help."She turned and exited the room.

_I wonder how Sokka is going to take this._She thought.

She grinned.


	32. reuniting

**Hey peeps.Umm I just wanted to say I'm not really sure on this chapter...tell me if you like it.People haven't been reviewing.PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TY. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 32:Reuniting**

Katara ran to the back of Ship to find Zuko.He was limping and about to fall over.He had no mask and wounds on his arms, chest, and face.Aang didn't have a scratch on him.

She ran over to Zuko and he fell into her open arms.

"What happened?"Katara asked Aang looking down at Zuko making sure here were only a few cuts on him.She found one on his back that was bleeding quickly.

Nobody answered.

"What happened?"She repeated.

"Zuko and Zhao fought."

"What about you?"Katara asked Zuko towards his room.

"I tried to fight him but the crew attacked me."Aang said behind her.

Zuko moaned.She knew there was something more.

She finally reached his room.She kicked the door open and entered.All the candles lit again.

"Did you do that?"Aang asked.

"Yup."She said setting Zuko on his bed and examining his scars better.

"And Zuko?"

"yup."

"Sokka will hate this."Aang said with a smile.

"Aang go and get a bucket of water."She commanded not responding the comment.

Aang obeyed.

She sat next to Zuko and put his head in her lap.

"Katara"He whispered in a quivering voice.

"Shh.It's okay.Relax"

Aang came running back with a bucket of water in his hands.

He sat it next to the bed.Katara waterbended it up and around her hands so it was a glove.

She placed her hands on the wounds.The water sank into the wounds and it healed.She did that with every wound.

His eyes opened.

Zuko

He opened his eyed to find Katara over him.

"Hey,how do you feel?"She asked him.

"I feel...cold."He shivered.

"Yeah...Lucky.I feel hot."

"You look it too."

She blushed.

"Iroh said that you have to teach me how to control my firebending."She said changing the subject.

"Nevermind.That.How are your hands?I thought you couldn't bend."Zuko said rising his head out of her lap.

"I healed myself and I'm fins.We have to talk about this."

The two looked over at Aang.

"Yeah,Yeah, I'm leaveing."He said as he exited the room closing the door.He opened the door.

"You two talk too much."He closed the door.

"I have to teach you waterbending."

"What if I don't want to learn?"Zuko asked.

"Then everytime you get mad, with your anger,you might freeze an ocean or something bigger."

"How do you know?"She glared at him.

"Because everytime I enter a room,candles, lanturns, fires you name it...it catches on fire."Katara explained with annoyance in her voice.

"OH"

"But before we do anything,we have to tell Sokka." 

He smirked at the thought.

"This will be fun."He stood up.


	33. secrets revealed

**I like this chapter...I don't know why.Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 33:Secrets revealed**

Katara got up as well.

Zuko let Katara exit the room.As soon as she did the candles' flames vanished.

"Wow"Zuko said in the darkness.He also noticed the sun wasn't even up yet.(maybe 4 in the morning)

"Coming Zuko?"Katara called back to him halfway down the hallway.

"Yeah."He ran to catch up to her.

"I think Sokka might hate me for this."Katara said to Zuko.

"He already hates me so I'm not worried."Zuko said truthfully.

Katara glared at him.

"How's your hands?"He asked changing the subject.What he didn't realize is that he was changing that subject into a worst subject.

"**THEY ARE FINE!!!**"She screamed.

"Sorry.I just saw the scars and thought they might hurt or something."

"I'm sorry.I'm just still mad at Zhao.My hands still feel hot though, they don't hurt.Did you kill him?"

Zuko didn't anwer the question."Ask Aang."

"But..."

"I can't...I won't tell you."Zuko said walking ahead of her.

She nodded.She had to run to keep up with him.

When they finally got to Sokka's room.They opened the door.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Sokka were all talking.

"SO you took out a whole army almost single handed?"Hanon asked impressed.

"Sokka.If you don't mind we need to talk to you."Katara said annoyed.

"Okay,talk."

"Alone."

Lucia, Rina, and Hanon got up and stalked out with a hmf.

"Sokka there is something we need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well..."She looked at Zuko.

"Just show him."She nodded.

She thought of something that made her angry.Zhao.

She put up and fist and opened her hand.A flame apeared.

"OH MY GOD!"Sokka fell off his bed.

"I'm a waterbender and a firebender now and forever."She said.

"And so am I."Zuko said.Sokka's mouth dropped open.Zuko smirked at his face.

Sokka looked from Katara to Zuko.

"Sokka.I know this is a lot to handle but I can't help it."

"I can't believe this.How?"

"I don't know."Zuko said.

"Love"Katara answered staring at Zuko.

There was a knock on the door.Katara turned to see Aang standing in the doorway.

"Aang,I have to talk to you."Katara said.She looked down at her hand which still held the fire.

"Zuko,a little help please?"

"Think of something that makes you happy."

She nodded.She thought about Zuko.It vanished.

"What did you think about?"Zuko asked as she walked past him slowly.She stopped and whispered"you" and continued walking.

Aang and Katara went outside.She closed the door.

"Did you kill Zhao?"

Aang looked away.

"Aang, did you?"She did in almost a whisper.

He nodded."I was in the Avatar State and I just..."Aang admitted.A single tear ran down his face.

"Aang,It's okay,You weren't yourself."Katara said.She held out her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry."He whispered.

"Aang,sacrifices have to be made.You did the right thing."She whispered back.


	34. the training

**Chapter 34:The training**

Katara let go of Aang after about five minutes.

"I can't believe it's morning."Katara said as she noticed the sun peeking over the horizan(from the deck)"We should probably get back inside."

Aang nodded slightly.

They reentered the room.

"Katara should we go and train now?"Zuko asked. 

Katara nodded."I need energy first."

"Same here."

"Ok.in an hour then?"

Zuko nodded.

She exited and went straight to her room and fell asleep.

She woke up an our later in her boyfriends' lap.

"Hi"

"Hi"She replied.

She rose her head up.

"Okay I'm ready."

They went out to the deck.

"I'll go first.I can at least make fire.You can't even bend."

He glared at her.

"Okay feel the water go through your body,through you veins,up your spine and to your fingers.Remember this,water is apart of you,just like any other part you have to learn how to

control me."

She grabbed some water and transformed it into a waterwhip."Simple enough for a firebender?"

He smirked and copied it.

"Thats good but you are moving like a firebender instead of a waterbender."

"Well.I am a firebender!"

"Try again and copy my leg movements."

He tried it again but something distracted him.

Lucia came out.He noticed her and dropped the water.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to see Lucia._Oh her._she thought.

He continued to stare at her.

"I can't handle this."Katara turned and ran to her room.

Zuko

"What did I do?"Lucia asked.

"What are YOU doing here?"He asked ignoring her question.

"I came to watch."

"Well go away!because of you my girlfriend just left!"

"So?Who cares?She's gone and I'm here."She walked closer to him.

Zuko noticed her skirt came about 4 inches above her knee and her skirt came to the middle of her stomach.She cut off the sleeves too.(tubetop)

"I care."Zuko said.He walked past her bumping her in the side.

Katara

She walked into her room to find Kaito sitting on the floor.

"Hey"

"Hi"She sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucia.She is flirting with Zuko.I think he likes her."

"She doesn't like Zuko.She's just like that."

"Wow your world is weird."

"I don't miss it.I hated it.I felt so...different."

"Yeah.I know why."

"What?"

"I know why but I can't tell you."Zuko walked in.

"Hey "He said to the two.

Katara glared at him.She looked away and made a hmf noise.

"Your mad."

"So I made it clear then?"She said coldly still not looking at him.

"Sorta.Just not clear enough.I don't know why you are mad."

"**WHAT?!**"She screamed.Her clinched fists caught on fire as she stood up to face zuko.

"Calm down."Kaito said.

"**SHUT-UP KAITO!!**"

"Why are you yelling at Kaito?"

"**YOU TOO ZUKO!!**"

"I blew her off."

She smirked."I hope your telling the truth."She examined him head to toe.

"I am."

"Fine.We should continue then."She said as the flames coming from her fists vanished.

They walked out.They got to the deck and she turned to face him.

"What?"

"Nothing"She smiled.

She grabbed his shirt and fulled him fiercly towards her.She pressed her lips against his.As they passionately kissed Katara thought she felt her body start to get hot.Zuko's was

getting cold.

She let go of his shirt and pushed him away panting.

"What was that for?"Zuko asked gasping for air.

"You blew off Lucia."He smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if I blew off Rina and Hanon too."

"You would get nothing.You have to find other ways that make me happy."She said.

She watched as his shaggy hair blew as the wind picked up.

She looked at his scar._I refuse to heal it._She thought

"Ready?"Zuko noticed she was staring at him.

"Yeah.Your turn.Teach me."

"You know how to create a flame right?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to show you how to stop it from coming out at the wrong times."

She nodded again.

"Okay it's pretty simple.I just never use it."She laughed."When you get angry just think of something happy and you won't create a flame.It will get burried down in your systen until you

choose to let it out.Just remember to let it out at the right times.Ok show me a move and we can go from there."

She nodded.

She thought of something that made her angry angry,Lucia, and she made a whip out of fire.She knew she moved more like a waterbender.

"Well done."

She smiled.

"Ok I need a rest."She panted.

He nodded.

She ran inside to go and see Sokka because she as worried about him.

She walked in to find Sokka on his bed.He looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Suki."


	35. the love surprise

A/N** I am soooooooo sorry that ****I haven't updated in...forever but this chapter is super long so i hope it makes up for it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 35:The love surprise**

_  
_

"Sokka,you need some air."He nodded and went out to the deck.

He leaned on the railing and looked out towards the horizon.

He missed Suki even if he had kissed Lucia...twice.

Sokka noticed a ship go by Zuko's.He saw the one thing he needed to see most.

"SUKI!"He screamed.

Zuko,Katara,Kaito,Rina,And Aang came running out to see what the idiot was screaming about.

"SUKI!"He screamed again.

She turned and looked at who was screaming her name.

"SOKKA!"She jumped across the gap between them and ran right into his arms.

Sokka and Suki hugged and walked over to the others.

"Who is that?"Rina whispered to Katara.She felt weird around other people.

"That is Suki.Sokka's girlfriend."Katara whispered back.

Sokka stared at Suki while they walked towards the others.

"Suki I can't believe you are here."She looked up at Zuko.Suki stopped.

"Wait a second.Isn't that Prince Zuko Katara?"She whispered to Katara as everyone else started walking inside.

"Yeah.Long story."

She nodded and they ran to catch up with the others.

"Suki I missed you so much.How have you been?How long can you stay?"Sokka asked rapidly.

Suki laughed."I missed you too.I've been fine and I can't stay too too long."

She replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Omashu to help people."

"That isn't fair!"

"I'm here now so lets make our time."

Suki noticed Rina and Kaito.

"Who are they?"

Sokka looked up and saw who she was talking about."That is Rina,Mermaid,and Kaito,kinda normal."He looked for more.

"Where is Lucia and Hanon?"

"Swimming I think."

Suki was staring at Kaito.She gave him a look that Sokka remembered that she gave him the first time they met.

"I'm hungry lets eat."Sokka said quickly.

They all nodded.

"Kaito I need to talk to you...now!"Sokka said through gritted teeth.

They walked into Sokka's room and sat on the bed.

"Ok.Look.I don't mean this in a mean way but STAY AWAY FROM SUKI!"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Chill dude.I don't like her.Lucia and I love eachother."Kaito said with a laugh.

"Good."Sokka said with a sigh.

"Lets get back now."

Sokka agreed.

They went to eat dinner.

Lucia

Lucia sat against a rock at the bottom of the ocean.Her tail was in pain because she had swam so much.

"Should we go back now?"

Hanon nodded.

They swam back to the ship to find everyone out of their view.

"KATARA!"Lucia screamed as loud as she could.

Katara cam running out and looked over the railing.

"Help please."

She waterbended the two up and onto the ship.

"Thanks.Hey I'm starved.Any food?"

"Yeah we are eating right now."Lucia and Hanon tried off their legs and turned back to humans.

They went inside to eat."Who is that girl?"

"Sukisokkasgirlfriend"Katara said quickly.

"Oh.What is she doing here?"

"I...We don't know."

Sokka

Sokka looked up ans saw Lucia starring Suki with a jealous look on her face.

Lucia looked at him.

He smiled at her.

She grabbed a piece of bread,looked away, and stocked off.Kaito ran after her.

Sokka shrugged it off and started eating him meal.

Lucia

Lucia got to her room and opened the door.She turned to see Kaito at her heels.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.I just have a..."

Before she could finish he heaned in and kissed her.She returned it gracefully.Kaito tried to stop but he couldn't.Lucia pushed him away.

"I have to talk to you."

He nodded.

They walked into her room and Kaito said"Do you like Sokka?"

Lucia starred at him."Why are you asking my that?You know I don't like him.I love you and only you."

"Really?Or are you just saying that to make me happy?"Kaito asked suspiciously.

"Kaito.If I didn't love you would I return any kisses?or say I love you?or hug you?or..."

"OK!I get the point."Kaito put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm going to sleep."She leaned in and kissed Kaito deeply.

Katara

Katara woke up...alone.

_I wonder where Kaito is."_She thought.

She got up and walked to the deck.

Kaito was leaning against the railing.He was wet like he had taken a shower.

"Hi"He jumped.He turned around to look at her

"You gave me a fright."He turned back around."What are you doing up so early?"

Katara looked towards the sky.The sun was rising.

"It's my thing now.Same question."

"Just needed air."Kaito sighed."You know Sokka told me to stay away from Suki.I don't now why though.Anyways I think I should have told him to stay away from Lucia."

"Hum hum."Came a voice from behind them.They turned to see Sokka standing behind them.

"What are you guys talking about?"Sokka smiled a very fake smile.

"Nothing.I'm going to see Lucia."Kaito ran inside.

"So how did you sleep?"Katara asked.

"Look I know you guys were talking about me."

"Like Kaito said we weren't talking about anything."

"Don't play stupid with me.I invented that game and I'm a master at it.We are family.I thought you might have more respect for me."Sokka turned and walked away.

"Sokka!COME BACK!"Sokka continued walking.

"Sokka.You better not make me do this!."

"Whatever."Sokka mumbled.

"FINE!"She waterbended a big wall of water and made it wrap around him,snake-like.She froze it so that he was frozen from neck to toe.

"I can't and won't tell you because..."

**-BOOM-**

The boat shifted left to the right and she fell onto the ground.She stood up."Whoa.What was that?"

"I don't know but..."

**-BOOM-**

This time the boat almost fell completely over.Katara lost her footing and felll over the railing into the water.

"HELP!I'M TOO TIRED TO WATERBEND!"She screamed as her the waves took her up and down.

Lucia,Zuko,Aang, and Kaito cam running out.

"What happened?Where's Katara?"Zuko asked.

"Katara fell over the side of the ship.She can't bend because the waves and I'm stuck here!"Sokka said.

"I'll get her!"Zuko,Lucia, and Kaito said together.Aang looked at the three of them.

They all ran to the side of the boat and jumped in.

Lucia hit the water and turned into a mermaid as Kaito hit the side of the boat,yet still concious.Zuko grabbed Katara.

He focused on all the water surrounding him and he bended all of them onto the boat.

As they landed Katara tightened her grip on Zuko.

"Zuko."she whispered.

"It's okay."He held her tighter.

He let go of her and got up and turned around.

"The noise.It came from the engine room I believe.I will see."He ran inside.

Zuko ame back not a minute later."It's steamed.I don't have anyone on this ship that can fix it.Lucia,Rina,and Hanon will have to swim us to these islands."He took out a map and started pointing at three different spots on it.

"Can you take us to these places?"Sokka asked Lucia once free from the ice.

"Yeah we have to split up though."She said.

Lucia quickly grabbed Kaito and Sokka.Sokka quickly grabbed suki.Lucia jumped into the water and started to swim.

Zuko and Katara waterbended themselves towards the nearest island.Hanon swam after.

Rina grabbed Aang and she jumped into the water and swam the opposite direction.

Lucia,Suki,Kaito,and Sokka

Lucia swam for 2 hours and finally her tail couldn't move anymore.She had to rest on a rock that was sticking up out of the water,Kaito,Sokka, and Suki next to her.


	36. the islands

**Chapter 36:The islands**

The next day Sokka woke up alone.

"Hello?!"He screamed.

"What?"Suki said from the other side of the rock.

"You didn't leave!"Sokka sighed.

Suki walked over the rock to where Sokka was and sat down next to him.He hugged her.

"We must leave.I see an island."Lucia said from behind them.They turned to see Lucia in Kaito's arms.

"Yes I agree."Suki said letting go of Sokka.

"Lucia can swim Kaito to that island.Sokka and I will be okay by ourselves."Lucia nodded.

"G'luck"Suki screamed as Lucia and Kaito swam at top speed towards the island she was talking about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara

Katara woke up first.She got up and looked around.Zuko was laying to the left of her and Hanon was still in the water...a mermaid...sleeping.

Katara kneeled next to Zuko and shook him.

"Zuko.Get up."She whispered in his ear.

"Azula go away!"He said still asleep.

"ZUKO!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Oh Zuko.You pushed me!"She waterbended some water into a water whip.A smile formed across her face."this is for you calling me Azula"She whispered.

She wacked him across the cheek.He shot up and screamed in pain.

Hanon woke up from it.

"What's with the noise?"She said as she attempted to get up but when she couldn't she looked down to see her tail.

"Zuko.He called me Azula."Katara glared at Zuko.

"Did not."He rubbed his cheek while he stood up.

"Yeah he did.What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing."He lied...badly.

"We have to talk later,but for now lets go and see if there is food and water on the island."She winked at Zuko.

"Yeah.Me food.You water.Hanon stay here."He winked back.

Zuko and Katara waved good bye and walked into the forest but they quickly went into a run.

"We can't just ditch her like that."Katara said to Zuko.

"Yeah but its better with just the two of us.We will go back for her.I promise."Zuko gave her a smile and kissed her.

"I hope your right."Katara hugged him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina and Aang

Rina couldn't sleep.She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping young 12 year old.

She looked back at the sky.She noticed it started to get a light red.

"Morning."Said a voic from behind her.She jumped.

She looked back to see Aand standing up and walking towards her.He sat down.

"Morning."She replied.

"We should start looking for a town or some people...Shouldn't we?"

"Maybe."

"Should we split up?"

"No.We don't know this place well enough"She nodded.

"I agree."

"First we should look for some food and water.If we find anybody maybe they could fix the ship."

She nodded.Aang got up and put out his hand.She took it and they started into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka,Suki,Lucia, and Kaito

By the time Sokka and Suki got to the island Lucia and Kaito had already gathered some food.

"Hey what took you guys so long?"Lucia asked.

Suki and Sokka looked at eachother.

"WE don't have TAILS!"Sokka panted.

"Oh yeah..."Kaito chuckled.

"Did you find anything interesting?"Suki asked after she dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"Yeah there are fruit trees everywhere!There is a lake but no fish."

"NO MEAT?!"Sokka screamed.

"Sokka...fish isn't meat."Kaito said.

"Yes it is!"

"No...its actually not." 

"It doesn't matter.is there any meat?"

"Sorry Sokka.No meat."Sokka whimpered.

Suki got up and patted him on the back.

Lucia and Kaito looked at eachother.They shrugged.

"This island is huge.There may be a small town somewhere."

"That is what we need,a town."

"With meat!"

"Yeah Sokka.With meat."Suki laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

zuko and Katara

"you are keeping something from me.I know it."She said as she continued to hug him.

"I am."It was a statement.

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe."She kissed him long and hard.

"Yes.I will tell you.But not yet."

"But.."

"Not yet.It's too important to just tell you."Katara nodded.

"I forgot to tell YOU something."Katara said.

"What?"

"I'm turning 16 this summer."

Zuko stopped."It's the end of Spring."

"I know next month.I'm going to be 16!"

"That's...I can't wait."

"I know."

_16 is marrying age _Zuko thought.

"What's that sound?"Zuko said listening closely.

"Running water I think."

She ran forward through some bushes and saw a waterfall.

"WATER!"She ran towards the water stripping her outerclothes the whole way.She took out her hair and let it fall.She jumped in.

"Great...Water."Zuko said gloomily.

She came up and splashed some water on zuko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Rina

"Ouch."Aang looked behind him.Rina was on the ground.

"What happened?"

"The branch you just flung hit me in the stomach!"

"Oh.Sorry."He held out his hand.She hesitated and slowly took it.

She rose up.

He started walking again and he heard a "Omf"behind him.He turned to see her on the ground face down.He laughed at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia,Kaito,Sokka, and Suki

"Should I swim around the island to see the other side?"Lucia asked them.

"Lucia.Why would you want to go...alone?Besides...this island isn't THAT big!"

"I don't want to but I don't feel right on land."

"Lucia.Don't go."Kaito pleaded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara

"Hey!"

"well some in then!"

"I don't want to."

"So?I'm telling you to...not asking."

"So?Doesn't mean I have to listen."

"Fine.Zuzu."She waterbended some water.It went around it and tightened.He move his arms in the opposite direction and untangled the water from around him.

"How did you...I'm a MASTER!"

"Well master,let's see if you can get me into the water."

"I can and will...princey."

She took the water he had dropped and froze it.She then took some water from behind her and she made a waterwhip and she made it strong.She extended it and she made it wrap around his waist and up and down his body.She pulled him along the ice and into the water.She smiled at her success

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Rina

"Are you okay?"Aang asked an ohur after the fall of Rina.

"WEll.Let's review.I have been hit with branches,tripped by roots,thorns cut into my skin,I ruined my favorite shirt, and not to mention I got attacked by a wild hog monkey thing!SURE I"M FINE!"

"Just asking."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia,Sokka,Suki,Kaito

"Kaito.Maybe she could help see if there is a town on the other side."Sokka tried.

"Sokka is right Kaito.I can take care of myself."

"No."

"Kaito.Girls aren't helpless.Look at me.I'm the best warrior on my island and I'm a girl."Suki winked at Sokka.(A/N Get it?All kioshi warriors are girls and they all are the best)

"Yeah but my girlfriend..."

"Is a mermaid.I fight waterdemons daily Kaito.If anything comes up...I'll sing."

"But if you leave me then I will be alone...with them!"He pointed at Sokka and Suki.

"What's wrong with us?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara

Katara dove under to see Zuko.

She looked around but couldn't find him.She went down deeper so she was swimming with a school of fish.Zuko watched from behind a rock.

She glided along the bottom swimmming with the school of fish as if they were her friends.

_I should ask her now._he thought.

He came out of hiding and swam in front of her.She smiled at him.He looked up and then back at her.She nodded.They kicked off the ground as hard as they could and they shot up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina+Aang

"Do you smell that?"Rina asked after several minutes.

"No.What?"

"Water!Maybe even a river!"

She grabbed his hand and ran towards the smell.

"SLOW DOWN HANON!!!"Aang yelled.He made the biggest mistake ever!She stopped.He ran into her.

"I"M RINA!HANON HAS BLUE HAIR!MINE IS GREEN!!SEE?!"She flipped her hair hitting him in the face.

"Rina.You are kinda hurting my hand."She was still holding his hand and she was tightning her grip.

"Oh."She removed her hand,blushed,turned and quickly started to walk towards the water smell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka,Suki,Kaito,Lucia

"There isn't anything wrong with you guys.Kaito is just a jerk."

"Yeah I got the vibe."Sokka replied.

"WHAT?!I AM NOT A JERK!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+Katara

Zuko and Katara shot up out of the water.They reached the shore gasping for breathe.By the time they crawled onto the land they felt like someone was choking them.

"I think I'm ready to tell you what I was hiding from you."Zuko said.(A/N The thing he says next isn't a big surprise but it doesn't really make since.He was planning this for a long time and he was just waiting for her to say something so...Just read.)

"what?"

"Well.You are turning 16 right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm 17.Turning 18 in December."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well.16 is marrying age in the fire nation.But it's 18 in the water tribes."

"Please say you are going where I think you are going."

"Katara.When you are 16.Will you Marry Me?:

"Zuko.YES I WILL."Despite her out of breath she attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"You know Sokka Just may die."Zuko said hopefully.

"I know."They smirked."I Can't wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina+Aang

"I think I can here running water."

"So can I."

They ran through some bushed to find a small pond.

"At least it's fresh clean water."Aang said with a slight smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanon

"Where are they."(A/N Yep another authors note.Okay.I kinda left Hanon out because...I don't know why but I just did.She will come in more later in the story.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia,Sokka,Suki,Kaito

"You know you are.If you won't let me go alone i will go and see Hanon and Rina."

"If you do.I'm coming with."

"What about us?"

"We will be back for you."

"We will?do we have to?"

"SHUT UP KAITO"They all screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara+Zuko

"Shouldn't we just stay here?"Katara asked still on top of him.They were still hugging.

""Yeah.I guess your right.This is clean water."

"That's not why.I can't move at all."

"Is it that you can't or you won't?"

"A little of both."She giggled.

"It's getting dark."Zuko said after about 5 minutes.

"So?"

"So.Shouldn't we find food?"

"I don't want."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang+Rina

"It may be fresh water but it doesn't look like there is any fish in it."She said looking over the pond.

"I bet there is.It's big enough for something."

"It's also big enough to swim in!"She jumped in.As soon as she hit the water she transformed into mermaid form.

She came up."There's fish."She went back under.

"Looks like I'm right."He jumped in after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanon

Hanon looked up to the sky.It was starting to get dark.Something came over her and she jumped into the water.The ocean water was freezing cold but it didn't bother her.

She swam towards the island Lucia and Kaito were on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia,Sokka,Suki,Kaito

Luicia grabbed Kaito's hand.They stepped next to the water.She looked up to the sky,it was purple.She looked back towards the ocean."What's that?"

"Hanon!"

Lucia let go of Kaito and jumped in.They talked for a while and they came back.

"We are going to see Rina.Kaito grab my hand."Lucia held out her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N** okay.I just finished the whole entire story whihc is chapter 40.So i will get started on that.I am making another one.it won't be as long as this one so don't worry.I'm already on chapter 9 so yeah.i started last night too.reviw people!**


	37. meetings

**Chapter 37:The Meeting**

Rina+Aang

As soon as Aang dove under the water he noticed that the pond was very deep and that Rina was...talking to a cat-fish.

Aang swam beside her.He watched as she continued to talk to it.

Several minutes had gone by and she was still talking.Aang had to create an air bublble around himself just to breathe..

She finally swam to the surface.He followed.

"The fish said there are animals here."

"I'm a vegetarian."

"There are fruit trees all around too."

"good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+Katara

Zuko woke up.It was still dark and Katara was stil laying on him,asleep.There was a rustling in the bushes.

He jumped to his feet sending Katara flying off of him.

"OUCH!ZUKO!"

"Shh."He pointed to the bush.He got into a fighting stance.Momo jumped out.

"You threw me off of you because of Momo?!"

"Well not on purpose."She glared at him.

"I wonder what Momo is doing here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanon,Lucia,and Kaito

"Why are you here?"

"Because Zuko and Katara went to look for food and water and I haven't seen them since."

"Why would they ditch you like that?"Kaito asked.

"I don't think they did."Hanon said as she dove deeper.

"Change of subject.Kaito how come you never told me you could breathe underwater?"

"Because you didn't tell me you were a mermaid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki+Sokka

"We should start into the forest,shouldn't we?"Suki asked.

"Wait till morning.Let's sleep."Suki nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina+Aang

When Rina and Aang finally got back to land it was completely dark.

Aang tried to create a flame but he couldn't keep it.

"I thought you oculd bend all elements."

"I can.But fire is just the hardest."

"Hmm"

"Well.I'm going to sleep.Night Hanon."

"WHAT?!"

"Night."

"I'M RINA!NOT HANON!RI-NA!"

"He-He.Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanon,Kaito,Lucia

"Look there's the island!"Kaito pointed.

"Come on."

Once on shore and human they started into the forest.It was pitch balck.

"I'M RINA!NOT HANON!RI-NA!"They heard coming from the north.They ran towards it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina+Aang

Something was in the forest.It sounded like it was running.

"What the..."Rina started.

"I think it's..."Aang tried.

Three figures bust out of the forest.It was too dark to see their faces.2 of them ran up to Rina and hugged her.

The other figure just stood there.

"It's just Lucia,Hanon, and Kaito."She told Aang.

"Oh.What are they doing here?"

"Just to check up."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a while until something caght their attention.Something else was in the woods.It sounded bigger.Much bigger.

But before they could guess it came running out.It was a huge bear...thing.It had a beak and a bever tail.

"What is that?!"

"PLATIPUS-BEAR!"

"A platipus bear.They are afraid of fire but i'm all out.I just can't."

"Should we girls?"Lucia asked.

"Oh yes lets."They said together.

"Ready?"

"Always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Katara

"Who knows.I thought he's be with Aang though."

"Yeah."

"Zuko can you make a fire?"

"Can't you?"

"Well.Yeah but I might burn down the whole forest."

"True."He gathered some leaves and twigs around them and put them into a pile.He lit it with a flick of the wrist.

"I am so cold."Katara shivered.

Zuko walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her."Better?"

"WARM!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka+Suki

I'm so cold."Suki shivered.Sokka hugged her.

"Does that help?"

"No."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina,Aang,Kaito,Lucia,Hanon(A/N My fingures are super tired because I have been typing since 7:30 this morning...It's almost noon.)

Rina,Lucia,And Hanon gathered in a circle.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"Lucia screamed.She rose into the air.

"Green Pearl Voice!"Rina screamed.She rose into the air.

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"Hanon Screamed.She rose into the air.

They started to glow an dall the sudden poof.Gone.Aang looked around.Kaito was gone too.

There Aang stood.Alone.With a Platipus Bear.

Aang could think of only one thing to do._come on.if any time would be the best time to go all glowy this is it._He thought.

His eyes and arrows started to glow.He rose into the air,The platipus bear was gone by then.

He shot towards Sokka and Suki's island.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+Katara

Katara woke up in Zuko's arms.She didn't even bother to open her eyes.Then it hit her.Her eyes shot open.She looked at Zuko.He was still asleep.She slid away from him with ease.

She paced back and forth.

"What's wrong?"Said a voice from behind her.She jumped.

"I thought you were asleep."She stopped and sat next to him.

"How could I sleep?you weren't next to me."She blushed.

She got up and started pacing again."What's wrong Katara?"

"About yesterday.Did you mean it?"He paused for a moment.

"Well..."

"Oh.So you don't want to marry me."She broke into tears.

"Katara.I meant it."

"You did really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You wouldn't.So in a few months we are getting married?"She stopped crying.

"Yeah.Can't wait."He smiled.

"I guess we should look for other people on the island shouldn't we?"

"Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki+Sokka

"What is that?"

"What is what?"Sokka pointed at the sky.

"That thing."

"I don't know.It's looks like it's glowing."

"Glowing."HE thought a moment.It got closer and he could see a human form."Aang."

"Where's Rina,Hanon,kaito, and Lucia?"Suki asked worrily.

"Maybe they swam."Sokka tried.

Aang lowered onto the ground.Sokka caught him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N MY FINGURES JUST MIGHT FALL OF FROM THIS CHAPTER!!


	38. others

**Chapter 38:The others**

Zuko+Katara

Zuko and Katara gathered some water and some fruit and kept going.Katara stopped.

"Smell that?"

"What?"He asked sniffing the air.

"Food!"She grabbed his wrist(tightly)and ran through the trees dragging him behind her.

"Slow...Down."He said throughh a mouth full of dirt.

She stopped and let go of him.He got up.

"The smell is getting stronger can you smell it?"

"Not really."

"Hmm... on."She grabbed his wrist again."Wha..."

She pulled him towards the smell again.

"I smell it now."She heard him say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki,Sokka,Aang

Aang was unconcious.It was almost morning.

"I hope the others are okay."Sokka said trying to create a fire.

"Sokka.They are.When Aang wakes up he might be able to tell us something."

"I am just worried about Katara."

"I'm she and Zuko are alright."

"I don't care about Zuko...Just Katara."

"But you do care about what makes her happy and Zuko's it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+Katara

"I see smoke!hopefully smokehouses which peopl!"Katara cried.

Yhey continued to run until they found a town.

"This place seems familiar somehow."Katara said.Then she heard something she didn't expect to hear.

"JUST BECAUSE i'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM BY MYSELF!"

"Toph!"Katara yelled over to the screaming earthbender.

"Katara?"She turned."Who's that next to you?The vibrations from him aren't like Aang's or Sokka's.Nobody I know."Toph said walking up to them.

"Toph.This is Zuko.And if you promise not to tell anybody,my soon-to-be husband."

"KATARA!"Zuko screamed.

"I can trust Toph."

"So.Let me get this straight.You and Princey here are getting married as soon as you turn 16?"Toph asked.Katara had just finshed telling her everything.

"Or 18.Depends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki,Sokka,Aang

"Hey Aang."Sokka said to Aang.He had just woken up.

"Hi"

"How do you feel?"Suki asked him.

"Weak."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah.The others went back to their world leaving me with a platipus-bear."He tried to sit up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko+Katara

"Can you do us a favor?"Katara asked Toph.

"Does it involve getting out of here?"

"Yep."

"Anything."

"Can you earthbend us to another island?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"Come on."Toph grabbed their arms and pulled them into the forest.


	39. sorry

I am soo sorry.My computer has been down so I'm using my neighbors.I will get my computer back up in a couple of weeks.I have written the rest of the story.Only 2 chapters left so thanks for being so patient.


End file.
